


Singed (traduction)

by MademoiselleCookie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marine Portgas D. Ace
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MademoiselleCookie/pseuds/MademoiselleCookie
Summary: Le commodore Portgas D. Ace pensait que sa vie était plus ou moins sur la bonne voie jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve bloqué sur une île inhabitée avec un pirate qui n'agit pas vraiment comme les pirates sont censés le faire.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une traduction de "Singed" de MaiKusakabe
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191492/chapters/6937070

Marco le Phénix soupira en s'asseyant sur la rambarde du navire, regardant distraitement la vaste mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue.  
Il y a deux jours, un escargophone avait lancé un appel pour demander de l'aide dans l'une de leurs îles et leur avait raconté qu'un équipage de pirates avait réussi à vaincre leurs plus puissants combattants locaux et avait proclamé l'île comme étant la leur.  
Cet endroit ne ressemblait pas à l'île des Hommes-Poissons, avec une personne aussi puissante que Jinbei pour le protéger, et c'est ainsi que Barbe Blanche avait envoyé la première et la deuxième divisions, la dernière toujours sans commandant, pour aider.  
Ce fut un combat décevant.  
Marco n'avait même pas eu besoin d'être sérieux pour vaincre l'idiot qui se nommait capitaine d'un équipage à peine connu, et en voyant avec quelle facilité leur capitaine avait été pratiquement tué, les autres pirates, qui n’étaient à ce moment-là pas dans un très bon état non plus, s’étaient rendus et rapidement enfuis.  
Marco avait l’impression que cet équipage allait devenir l’un de ceux, nombreux, qui quittaient le Nouveau Monde pour retrouver la sécurité relative du paradis.  
« Les gars, la Marine ! » Ce cri, venant de la vigie, attira facilement son attention.  
Peut-être que ce voyage ne serait pas totalement décevant.

* * *

Le commodore Portgas D. Ace sourit à la nouvelle d'un navire pirate et, en opposition avec l'angoisse ressentie par la plupart des soldats de la Marine quand le navire fut identifié comme appartenant aux Pirates de Barbe Blanche - bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas du Moby Dick -, son excitation s'agrandit.  
Les combats étaient l’un des rares avantages d’être un Marine, et le navire qui, au lieu de fuir, s’approchait rapidement de lui, promettait de donner un bon combat. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait même un ou deux commandants à bord.  
Il laissa les autres officiers s'occuper des ordres à hurler et organiser leur offensive - pas que les boulets de canon fassent beaucoup de dégâts contre un tel équipage - et il tenta de se concentrer sur son Haki de l'observation, qu'il maîtrisait à peine, pour tenter d'identifier le nombre d'ennemis puissants présents.  
(Laisser au vieux schnock, comme avec n’importe quelles autres de ses « méthodes d’entraînement », lui donner les notions les plus élémentaires sur la façon de contrôler son Haki avant de le renvoyer dans un navire, ignorant les conseils de tout le monde sur la question.)  
Le sourire d'Ace s'élargit lorsqu'il réalisa que la force moyenne de l'équipage semblait être bien supérieure à celle de tous les autres équipages de pirates qu'il avait rencontrés jusqu'à présent.  
Cela promettait d'être amusant.

* * *

Marco trouva facilement l'homme qu'il recherchait parmi les membres d'équipage excités qui se déplaçaient à la hâte sur le pont, certains retirant des objets de la route, d’autres se débarrassant des boulets de canon avant qu'ils touchent le navire et quelques-uns ripostèrent, ce qui eut le même effet sur les Marines que sur eux.  
« Teach ! » appela-t-il.  
Marshall D. Teach, portant une assiette avec deux pizzas qu'il dévorait rapidement, se tourna vers le commandant qui approchait et sourit.  
« Hé, Commandant Marco ! N'est-ce pas génial ? Et dire qu'on s'ennuyait. »  
Marco lui retourna son sourire.  
« Oui. Tu es responsable de la deuxième division. Défends le vaisseau. »  
« Compris. »  
Sur ce, Marco se tourna pour hurler des ordres à la première division, dont les membres se réjouissaient à la perspective de faire partie de l'équipe offensive. La seconde division émit quelques plaintes indignées, mais pas beaucoup, sachant que si les Marines étaient à moitié compétents, ils réussiraient à monter à bord de leur navire et quasiment aucun navire de la Marine ne naviguait dans le Nouveau Monde sans au moins un vice-amiral.  
Marco se lécha les lèvres avec anticipation lorsqu'il vit que les navires étaient presque parallèles les uns aux autres et à distance d'un saut pour certains.  
Avec les cris de bataille des deux côtés, le chaos commença.

* * *

Ace, rejoignant l'enthousiasme de ses camarades Marines, accusa le fait de voir les pirates envahir le navire. À n'importe quel autre moment, il aurait été vraiment contrarié à l'idée d'être de ceux qui protégeaient le navire, mais contre les Pirates de la Barbe Blanche, il était persuadé que l'essentiel de la bataille se déroulerait ici.  
Plus forts que la moyenne des pirates, ils ne lui posaient toujours aucun problème, mais étaient un moyen amusant de libérer l'énergie accumulée. Il remarqua que la plupart des hommes semblaient hésiter à l'approcher une fois qu'il eut montré ses pouvoirs.  
Un éclair bleuté au-dessus de leurs têtes attira l'attention de la plupart des hommes sur le ciel nuageux, et Ace observa avec fascination le passage d'un oiseau bleu enflammé sur le cuirassé, tout son corps à l'exception de ses ailes reprenant une forme humaine, un instant avant qu'il ne mette à terre deux capitaines et des dizaines de soldats d'un puissant coup de pied.  
Ace sourit férocement, reconnaissant immédiatement Marco le Phénix et, tirant distraitement une colonne de feu sur un groupe de pirates, commença à courir dans sa direction.  
« Portgas ! »  
Ace s'arrêta, grimaça et se retourna pour faire face au vice-amiral Onigumo à l'air sévère. Il adressa son meilleur sourire à son supérieur, mais cela n'avait jamais marché sur l'homme.  
« Oui monsieur ? »  
« Vous êtes censé défendre le navire, pas vous précipiter au combat. » le réprimanda le vice-amiral.  
Ace ne put s'empêcher de réagir de manière enfantine face au soldat.  
« Mais, Monsieur, nos hommes ne pourront pas le battre. »  
Un regard noir lui intima de se taire.  
« Je vais m'occuper de lui, vous, faites votre travail. »  
Sans un autre mot, le vice-amiral partit. Ace tira la langue dans son dos, rapidement suivie par son majeur et envoya une autre colonne de feu sur un groupe de pirates qui tentaient de l'attaquer.  
Cet homme lui piquait toujours les gars amusants.

* * *

Marco envoya un autre Marine à terre, l'envoyant directement vers un groupe qui, à la force de l'impact, vola à plusieurs mètres en arrière.  
Souriant, il projeta son corps sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter dix épées qui l'auraient transpercé autrement, et dirigea son sourire vers l'homme de grande taille avec de multiples bras d'araignée sortant de son corps qui venait de l'attaquer.  
Vice-amiral Onigumo, si je ne me trompe pas.  
Marco esquiva un autre coup et laissa la prochaine attaque le couper juste pour le plaisir de voir l'expression frustrée du Marine quand son corps fut guéri et qu'il ne restait aucune trace des blessures.  
Lors de la prochaine attaque, Marco s’éloigna de la trajectoire de toutes les épées sauf une qu’il arrêta du pied, utilisant suffisamment de force pour envoyer le vice-amiral dans le mât du navire.  
Il eut à peine le temps de profiter des cris surpris et horrifiés des Marines qui l'entouraient lorsqu'une puissante explosion secoua l'océan et les navires qui y flottaient, suffisamment forte pour rendre sourd tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur les deux navires.  
Un silence de mort, pas uniquement dû l'explosion qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, tomba sur le champ de bataille. Personne ne bougea pendant de longues minutes, puis Marco se retourna lentement pour voir la lumière après la détonation dans son dos, provenant de l'autre navire. Le navire de son équipage.  
La fumée était toujours en train de s'éclaircir et deux ou trois petits incendies que personne ne cherchait à éteindre, plusieurs corps étaient éparpillés sur le pont, Marines et pirates confondus, et de toutes les formes déchiquetées de corps ensanglantés et partiellement brûlés, les yeux de Marco s’arrêtèrent sur le premier visage qu’il put voir et reconnaître.  
Au sommet d'une caisse éclatée, les jambes tordues dans un angle impossible, se trouvait Teach, la tête ouverte et le sang couvrant le bois en dessous, les yeux aveugles fixant ce qui semblait être Marco.  
Bien qu'il soit encore sous le choc, son instinct le poussa à esquiver avant de pouvoir comprendre pourquoi, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et un métal froid se ferma autour de son poignet alors qu'il sentait le feu mourir à l'intérieur de lui. Il fut en revanche assez rapide pour tirer son bras avec assez de force pour libérer son emprise de la main qui le tenait et esquiver les lames qui visaient son corps.  
Marco se laissa tomber sur le sol et se releva face au vice-amiral Onigumo, qui le regarda avec un air suffisant, cinq épées à la main en forme d'araignée, quatre menottes suspendues dans quatre autres et la dixième libre, les menottes qu'elle portait maintenant serrées autour du poignet droit de Marco.  
Un silence tout à fait différent occupa le champ de bataille, brisé par l’exclamation victorieuse d’un Marine enthousiaste, suivi bientôt par ceux de beaucoup d’autres.  
Marco eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer les exclamations inquiètes de ses membres d'équipage. Il pressa ses talons sur le sol pendant moins de temps que l'on pouvait en mesurer et prit l'impulsion nécessaire pour se lancer à Onigumo. Sa vitesse était telle que lorsque l'officier de Marine commençait tout juste de lever ses épées, il avait déjà une sandale appuyée contre le visage et se retrouva à voler sur le pont du navire.  
« Comme si cela changeait quoi que ce soit. » grogna pratiquement Marco, son humeur enjouée disparaissant avec les événements de la minute passée.

* * *

Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire à la vue du vice-amiral volant sur le pont. Encore. Et cette fois-ci, on ne pourrait même pas attribuer ça au fruit du démon du pirate.  
« Ce mec est cool. » souffla-t-il à voix basse, mais apparemment pas assez bas.  
« Commodore ! » cria un soldat à proximité, une expression consternée sur le visage.  
Ace ria sous cape.  
« Pardon. »  
Frappant un pirate qui l'attaquait, Ace réussit à retenir son commentaire lorsque le pirate blond saisit une épée au sol et para la prochaine attaque d’Onigumo. Le regain de confiance momentané des Marines s’évanouit lorsque le vice-amiral fut envoyé à travers un mur. Par la main droite de Marco. Et au moment où les menottes frappèrent le visage du soldat, ses bras supplémentaires disparurent et les épées qu’il avait de nouveau réussi à tenir avec tombèrent au sol.  
Ace s'attendait à ce que le pirate poursuive son supérieur hiérarchique et termine le travail, ce dont il ne se serait pas vraiment plaint, mais l'homme s'arrêta, regarda autour de lui, puis surprit tout le monde en ordonnant à tous ses hommes de retourner à leur navire.  
Plusieurs clins d'œil stupides plus tard, tous les pirates obéirent sans poser de questions, tandis que la moitié des Marines regardaient toujours sans comprendre le commandant des pirates, qui envoyait bouler - et dans la plupart des cas par-dessus bord - tous Marines qui essayaient d'attaquer les pirates battant en retraite.  
Ace regarda autour de lui, essayant de voir ce qui avait provoqué cette étrange réaction et s'attendant à moitié à voir le navire d’un Empereur ou quelque chose du genre, mais il n'y avait rien d'étrange, juste les nuages sombres sur le ciel et les vagues de l'océan.  
Ensuite, tout se déroula en quelques secondes.  
Les vagues s'agrandirent, se déplaçant de plus en plus vite à chaque impact sur les navires, et la pluie commença à tomber, si vite et si fort qu’il semblait qu’une partie de l’océan lui-même leur tombait dessus, et au lieu de simplement secouer le navire, une vague le frappa avec une force d'aspiration qui le fit presque chavirer, le navire se pencha tellement sur le côté que la plupart des hommes perdirent pied, et ceux debout près du bord, Ace inclus, tombèrent par-dessus, plongeant dans l'océan.  
Les yeux d'Ace s'écarquillèrent de choc alors qu'il tentait de se transformer et d'utiliser ses flammes pour se propulser à nouveau sur le pont, avant de se rendre compte que l'épaisse pluie du ciel éteignait toutes étincelles avant qu'elles ne puissent sortir de son corps.  
Et, comme tous les autres, Ace heurta la surface de l'eau et les courants prirent possession de son corps inerte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai oublié de mentionner cela dans le premier chapitre, mais cette histoire se passe juste avant que Thatch ne soit mort dans le canon. J'ai fait une estimation, et cela devrait être autour de Loguetown / Cap des Jumeaux, alors j'ai décidé que l'histoire commence juste après la première prime de Luffy.

Ace gémit, levant un bras dans une tentative futile de bloquer la lumière qui l'assaillait, alors qu'il se retournait pour finalement avoir le visage plein de sable.

Ça le réveilla instantanément.

Il s'assit, ouvrant les yeux et les fermant à cause de la lumière du soleil, les recouvrant de nouveau d'un bras.

Ace gémit encore.

Utilisant sa main libre pour sentir le sol sur lequel il était assis, et par l'odeur de sel qui l'assaillait, il était facile de deviner qu'il était sur une plage.

Il supposa que c'était à prévoir après être tombé à la mer, à condition que les deux options les plus probables qui étaient de se noyer ou d'être sauvé et ramené sur le bateau ne se soient pas produites.

« Réveillé ? »

Ace sursauta à la voix inconnue et se retourna, réussissant à ouvrir les yeux dès que les rayons du soleil ne lui tombèrent plus directement sur le visage.

Là, se tenant à quelques pieds avec une expression sérieuse et un rouleau de fil épais dans une main, n’était autre que Marco le Phénix.

La bouche d’Ace se décrocha de sa mâchoire.

Marco sourit légèrement.

Le brun referma la bouche et lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » dit-il.

Le pirate n’eut pas la décence de cesser de sourire en répondant.

« Comme toi : j'ai failli me noyer. »

Ace ne savait pas si c'était à cause du choc qui se dissipait enfin, d'un reste de la bataille précédente ou simplement ce maudit sourire en coin et l'attitude extrêmement calme du pirate, mais quelle que soit la raison, il se leva et partit droit vers l'homme, le poing levé avec des intentions claires. Marco laissa tomber le fil, arrêta son coup de poing et lui donna un coup de pied à l’estomac qui le renvoya en arrière.

Grognant, Ace s'enflamma les bras et attaqua de nouveau, mais avant de pouvoir réagir, il se retrouva sur le dos, une partie de son corps submergée dans des centimètres d'eau qui atteignaient ses oreilles, et deux mains tenant ses bras, une menotte en granit marin appuyée contre sa peau. Le vide désagréable dû à la mer et au métal le remplissait, et ses flammes ne venaient pas, peu importe combien il les appelait.

« Ne sois pas stupide. » dit Marco, et Ace le fixa. « Je ne suis peut-être pas capable d'utiliser mon pouvoir, mais je peux quand même te battre. »

« Tu veux parier ? » le défia Ace.

Maintenant c'était Marco qui lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment te battre ? Regarde autour de toi. »

L’homme s’éloigna de lui, une main tenant toujours son bras et appuyant le granit contre celui-ci.

Ace essaya de s’en éloigner, mais comme ça ne fonctionna pas, il fit à contrecœur ce que le pirate lui avait dit.

Comme il l'avait deviné, ils étaient sur une plage. Une petite et belle plage de sable presque blanc, recouverte de rochers jusqu’à disparaître dans une rangée d’arbres à proximité de ce qui semblait être le début d’une forêt.

Le sable était recouvert d'objets épars, dont la plupart étaient des morceaux de bois ou de métal, mais il y avait parfois d'autres objets, comme le rouleau de fil avec lequel Marco traficotait, une caisse en bois ou un boulet de canon. La plupart de ces objets étaient empilés à côté du plus gros des rochers et, un peu plus loin dans le sable, trois autres hommes gisaient : deux Marines et un pirate.

« Ils sont inconscients eux aussi ? »

« Non. »

Ace se tut, les mots de malédiction qui lui venaient à l'esprit étant trop superficiels pour être prononcés.

C'était stupide, il était habitué à ce que des hommes meurent lors de bataille, il ne doutait pas que des dizaines d'entre eux, sinon plus, étaient morts pendant la bataille entre leurs deux navires, et pourtant, la vue des trois corps allongés, ayant l'air si paisible dans un tel endroit, aucune goutte de sang, aucune arme ou marque de brûlure ne marquant le sol comme preuve d'une bataille, était à la fois dégrisant et décourageant.

Si les choses avaient été un peu différentes, il pourrait être l'un d'entre eux maintenant.

Après ce qui semblait être des heures mais ne pouvait pas être plus que quelques minutes, Ace déclara finalement.

« C'est ironique que deux utilisateurs de fruits du démon soient ceux qui ont survécu. »

« Ouais. » dit Marco, sa prise sur lui se desserrant légèrement.

Tout à coup, la Marine ne voulait plus se battre.

« On ne devrait pas… les enterrer ? » demanda Ace, tournant la tête pour regarder le blond, qui acquiesça.

« J'ai trouvé une clairière à proximité sur la forêt. »

« Bien. »

Marco le lâcha, sentant probablement qu'Ace n'allait pas l'attaquer, et les deux hommes se levèrent, une trêve silencieuse s'établissant entre eux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les trois morts qui auraient dû avoir plus de chances de survie, aucun n’étant des enclumes dans l’océan, contrairement à eux.

* * *

Marco se frotta le front avec la manche alors qu'il se relevait une fois que la dernière tombe fut remplie avec la terre préalablement enlevée, et marqué de plusieurs pierres.

Le travail lui-même n'aurait pas dû être si difficile, mais les vagues n'avaient rien apporté qui ressemble à une pelle, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient été forcés de creuser avec des morceaux de bois et parfois avec leurs mains, mais finalement cela fut fait et les trois hommes morts furent enterrés de manière aussi appropriée que la situation le permettait. Ce qui était un arrangement provisoire, du moins pour le pauvre William, que l’équipage enterrerait proprement une fois qu’ils seraient tous là. Le moins qu'il méritait était un cercueil.

Marco put sentir l’agitation de son compagnon avant même que le jeune homme ne parle.

« Eh bien, c’est tout, je pars. » déclara le Marine, en jetant le morceau de bois qu’il avait utilisé sur le sol.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, cette île est inhabitée. » dit Marco, devinant ce que l'autre voulait faire.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis déjà venu ici avant, aucun humain n'a vécu sur cette île depuis des années. »

Cela avait pris du temps, mais il avait finalement deviné sur quelle île ils avaient atterri. C'était un petit endroit, à peine plus grand qu'un rocher, presque complètement recouvert par une forêt. Une belle forêt mais peu amicale, habitée par des animaux pas très amicaux. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il y avait plus qu'assez de nourriture et d'eau potable.

« Ouais, et je vais te croire. » cracha presque l'autre, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

S'il n'avait pas déjà été convaincu avant, cette situation aurait suffi pour prouver à Marco que ce Marine est l'une des personnes les plus obstinées qu'il ait jamais rencontrées.

« Tu peux le vérifier toi-même, cette île est assez petite pour marcher d'un bout à l'autre en moins d'une demi-journée. Je serai là quand tu verras que j'ai raison. »

Ce commentaire lui valut un regard noir.

« Comme si j'avais besoin de ton aide. Je sais très bien comment survivre dans une forêt. » Et sans un mot, le garçon se retourna et partit.

Marco gloussa devant la forme de retraite du gamin. C’était un gars intéressant pour un Marine et, avec la force qu’il avait déployée sur la plage, le pirate ne doutait pas que le jeune homme survivrait parfaitement dans une forêt normale.

Mais il était aussi sûr qu’il ne pourrait pas survivre dans cette forêt, pas dans son état actuel du moins.

Décidant que le morveux avait besoin d’un bon coup de pied au cul, il se retourna pour aller à la plage à la recherche de choses qu’il ne voulait pas abandonner aux habitants de l’île pour qu'ils les piétinent.

* * *

Ace goba les dernières miettes de viande de l'os qu'il tenait dans sa main. S'il avait été Luffy, il aurait mangé l'os avec tout le reste, mais il le jeta par terre comme il l'avait fait avec tous les autres.

Il s’était arrêté pour prendre un repas et l’avait fait cuire avec son pouvoir pendant qu’il mangeait. Si le pirate avait raison, ce qu’Ace était très réticent à croire, il lui restait encore quelques heures à marcher avant de rejoindre la côte.

Il était enclin à croire, même si cela le peinait de l'admettre, les paroles de l'autre homme sur l'absence d'habitants sur l'île, mais malheureusement, il n'était pas encore assez habitué au Haki pour le dire avec certitude dans un endroit si grand, il pouvait à peine distinguer les présences dans la moitié de celui-ci, mais il serait damné avant de l'avouer à un pirate, encore plus s’il devait croire ses dires sans vérifier.

Et il n'avait pas besoin de son aide.

Les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes, Ace se jeta sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter une patte énorme et rapide qui s’écrasa sur l'endroit où il était assis, avec suffisamment de force pour créer un cratère.

_C'est quoi ce- ?_

Cette fois-ci, Ace dut esquiver une patte arrière appartenant à un ours ridiculement énorme aux dents bien trop grosses.

Ennuyé, le Marine enflamma ses bras et lança deux colonnes sur l'ours, mais juste avant qu'elles ne l'atteignent, il disparut et Ace aurait été écrasé s'il n'était pas un utilisateur de logia, qui n'était toutefois pas complètement intouchable.

Le jeune garçon tenta d'encercler l'ours cette fois, mais encore une fois, il l'esquiva, et cette fois-ci la bête essaya de lui arracher le bras, sautant en arrière au moment où Ace l'enflamma et l'homme fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle ne s'était pas brûlée.

Puis les yeux de l’animal s'écarquillèrent et il tomba sans vie au sol.

Ace fixa le pirate blond debout derrière l'ours, une main levée et une expression presque paresseuse sur le visage.

Il le regarda avec colère.

« Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fous ici ? »

« Je sauve ton cul, apparemment. » répondit nonchalamment le pirate et le regard d'Ace s'intensifia.

« Je n'avais pas besoin d'être sauvé. »

« Vraiment ? Et moi, j'ai l'impression que si tu n'étais pas un logia, tu serais déjà mort. »

« Mais je _suis_ un logia. »

« Et que feras-tu ensuite ? Tu vas rester constamment éveillé pour t'assurer que rien ne t'attrape ou tu vas prendre le risque de dormir en espérant que rien de plus fort que toi ne t'attaque ? » demanda l'homme d'un ton moqueur, et Ace serra les dents.

Il n'était pas un idiot, il savait que cet ours avait été plus fort que lui, et ce que le pirate disait ne prenait même en compte son petit problème de sommeil.

« Je suppose que tu as une meilleure idée ? » l'interrogea-t-il, les poings serrés à son aveu tacite de défaite.

Le blond sourit et, bien qu'Ace fût surpris que ce ne soit pas un sourire moqueur, il ne le montra pas.

Levant la main droite, le pirate demanda :

« Comment vas-tu me retirer ces menottes ? Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. »

« Comme si j'allais t'enlever ce truc ! » gronda le Marine. « Tu t'envoleras et me laisseras dès que je le ferai ! »

L'autre homme haussa les épaules et Ace eut l'impression qu'il s'attendait à cette réaction.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? On reste unis, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, et en échange, tu me serviras de chauffage personnel. » Le brun rougit, indigné, mais fut interrompu avant de pouvoir crier quoi que ce soit. « Pas comme ça. » L'homme ne le laissa cependant se remettre. « Bien que je ne m'en plaindrais pas. » La répartie d'Ace fut de nouveau coupée. « Je parlais de tes pouvoirs. »

Ace cligna des yeux.

« Oh. Mais il fait chaud ici. »

Un sourcil se leva.

« Tu es un chauffage ambulant. Mais tu as raison, la journée est assez chaude, mais il s’agit d’une île printanière qui est, si je ne me trompe pas, au printemps. Les nuits sont forcément froides, et sans mes pouvoirs, j'y suis exposé comme n'importe qui d'autre. »

Ace devait admettre que l'explication avait du sens.

« Alors maintenant quoi ? On va sur la plage et on essaye d'arrêter un navire ? »

Ce commentaire lui valut un regard qui était probablement l'équivalent de l'expression 'es-tu stupide ?' de la part de l'autre.

« C'est le Nouveau Monde, gamin. Tu penses vraiment que c'est intelligent ? »

Le jeune homme y songea. La plupart des navires pirates, à la vue d'un Marine et d'un célèbre pirate de Barbe Blanche avec des menottes en granit marin, tenteraient de les tuer. Les Marines aussi, accusant probablement Ace d'être un traître pour ne pas avoir tué le criminel. Comme s'il n'avait pas essayé. Il ne doutait pas qu'ils pourraient battre une bonne partie de ces personnes, si le pirate ne se retournait pas contre lui, mais tout navire naviguant dans cet océan, s'il survivait à la bataille, ne pourrait pas être manipulé par deux personnes.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda-t-il à contrecœur en croisant les bras.

« Je vais attendre mon équipage. »

Ace cligna des yeux, maintenant complètement confus.

« Ton équipage ? »

« Ils devraient maintenant être à la recherche des hommes disparus. »

Ace aurait commenté l'absurdité de cette déclaration - même les Marines ne recherchaient pas les hommes perdus en mer - mais il savait que les Pirates de Barbe Blanche avaient une vision peu commune de leur équipage, pour autant il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit à ce point. Marco avait l'air si sûr de sa déclaration qu’Ace ne voulut pas le contredire.

Au lieu de cela, il déclara :

« Je suppose que je vais devoir construire un radeau alors. » Un sourcil levé fut sa seule réponse, et Ace se sentit obligé de clarifier : « Et ne pense pas que je te fais confiance simplement parce que je suis d'accord avec ça. »

Le pirate sourit.

« Je n'en doute pas. »

* * *

Dire qu'Edward Newgate était inquiet serait un euphémisme. Il avait ordonné à ses navires de faire demi-tour au moment où l'appel leur était parvenu. C'était arrivé dès que l'autre navire avait réussi à échapper à la tempête, et ils comptaient toujours leurs pertes, mais certaines choses étaient déjà claires : ils avaient onze décès confirmés et plusieurs hommes manquaient, dont Marco.

Barbe Blanche n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter, tout l'équipage l'était, et ils appelaient déjà leurs alliés pour leur dire de guetter tous les membres perdus de l'équipage alors que leurs navires se dirigeaient vers la zone approximative où la bataille avait eu lieu.

À quelques mètres devant lui, Thatch faisait les cent pas.

« Calme-toi, mon fils. »

« Je ne peux pas me calmer ! » crachait presque Tatch, preuve de son anxiété, et continua à faire les cent pas. « Qu'est-ce que foutait cet idiot ?! D'abord, il se fait menotter puis jeter dans l'océan ?! C'est une enclume ! »

Barbe Blanche était entièrement d'accord avec les paroles de son fils, mais il connaissait Marco depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que l'homme ne mourrait pas aussi facilement.

Il devait se rappeler cela presque chaque minute.


	3. Chapter 3

Le vice-amiral Onigumo lança un regard noir à l'avant du navire, où des Marines très mal en point effectuaient des réparations de base.

Il était mécontent du résultat de la bataille d'il y a quelques heures. Bien sûr, c’était une bonne chose que son navire ait résisté à l’apparition soudaine de cette tornade, mais personne n’avait vu l’autre bateau sombrer, ce qui signifiait qu’il aurait également pu s’échapper. À l’heure actuelle, l’infirmerie était remplie d’hommes blessés et deux entrepôts abritaient les corps des soldats de la Marine décédés qui étaient restés à bord du navire après la tempête. Ces corps seraient restitués à leurs familles et, une fois qu'ils auraient dressé l'inventaire des hommes disparus, leurs familles en seraient informées.

Il y avait une autre raison pour expliquer son mécontentement ou, plus précisément, son état d'extrême appréhension. Ce n'était pas sa tâche d'informer les familles des décédés, mais il y avait une exception : Portgas D. Ace était l'un des hommes portés disparus et, autant que le vice-amiral se sentait beaucoup plus détendu sans ce gamin agaçant et rebelle à bord, le seul parent connu du garçon n'était autre que le héros de la Marine, le vice-amiral Monkey D. Garp. Il s’agissait d’un Marine de haut rang, c’était donc au supérieur de Portgas de le prévenir.

Onigumo redoutait cette conversation.

* * *

Ace jeta un coup d'œil curieux à la caisse que le pirate avait laissée adossée contre un arbre avant de venir à sa rescousse. Il était convaincu que c'était la même que celle qu'il avait remarquée à son réveil et, en regardant à l'intérieur, il vit qu'elle était remplie de plusieurs autres objets qui avaient atterri sur la plage. Il y avait des récipients en verre et en argile brisés, mais qui semblaient encore capables de remplir leur fonction, le rouleau de fil que le pirate tenait à son réveil, des bouts de corde brisée, certains plus longs que d’autres, des morceaux de tissu déchiré et des armes. Quelques armes à feu, une épée cassée, ce qui semblait être un couteau intact et même deux boulets de canon.

« À quoi te serviront les armes ? » demanda Ace, sa curiosité lui faisant oublier qui était son compagnon.

Le pirate haussa les épaules.

« On ne sait jamais de quoi on aura besoin. »

Cela dit, le pirate souleva la caisse et commença à s'éloigner. Fronçant les sourcils, Ace le suivit.

« Hey, gamin » l'apostropha le blond après un moment de marche en silence « Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? » cracha Ace.

« Tu préfères que je continue à t'appeler 'gamin' ? »

Ace fronça les sourcils, prêt à reconnaître qu’il n’aimait pas être appelé ainsi. Trop de gens l'avait fait et cela lui semblait injuste, comme si, en le faisant, ils ne reconnaissaient pas sa force et ses accomplissements.

« … Ace. Portgas D. Ace. »

« D ? »

Ace tourna la tête pour voir que l'autre avait un sourcil levé. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Ça te pose un problème ? »

« Non. C’est juste intéressant. »

Et, ignorant son regard, le pirate n’expliqua pas plus.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu’Ace commence à entendre le son de l’eau qui coule. S'il avait été de retour dans la forêt avec Luffy, ou même avec ses camarades de la Marine, Ace aurait couru pour voir la source du son le plus vite possible, sa gourde presque vide pesant à sa ceinture, mais en l'état actuel des choses, il retint son impulsion et attendit jusqu'à ce que leurs pas, rythmés par l'allure détendue de l'autre homme, les y amenèrent. Il ne voulait pas marcher derrière lui, mais il ne lui exposerait pas non plus son dos. Ace ignora la petite partie de son esprit qui lui rappelait que Marco l'avait déjà battu une fois aujourd'hui et qu'exposer ou non son dos ne ferait guère de différence s'il décidait de l'attaquer.

La source du son était une petite cascade qui se déversait dans un petit lac d'où naissaient deux minces ruisseaux et partaient dans des directions différentes.

À moitié dans le lac, buvant son eau, se trouvait une horde d'animaux énormes ressemblant à des l'hippopotames, mais pas tout à fait. Ace pouvait en compter dix. Les animaux levèrent les yeux vers eux et aucun des deux hommes ne furent surpris lorsqu'ils attaquèrent, défendant sans doute ce qui était leur territoire.

Ace se tendit, prêt à les brûler et à les effrayer avec ses flammes ou, mieux encore, les transformer en barbecue. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Marco se préparer à se battre également, mais l’homme ne lâcha pas la caisse et Ace renifla devant son apparent excès de confiance. Il n’eut pas le temps de faire beaucoup plus avant d’être obligé de sauter en arrière. Il tomba sur l'un des animaux, enflammant tout son corps et souriant lorsque l'hippopotame hurla de douleur.

Voilà le dîner.

Le spectacle était suffisant pour effrayer les autres et ils s'enfuirent aussi vite que leur corps le permettait, ni Ace ni Marco ne prenant la peine de les poursuivre.

Ace se tourna vers l'autre homme.

« Tu ne t'es pas battu » lui reprocha-t-il.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« Tu as bien bossé. »

« Bien, alors c'est mon dîner. » Il pointa du doigt l'hippopotame mort et déjà cuit. « N'y touche pas. »

Le pirate le regarda avec indifférence et se dirigea vers un arbre proche des rives du lac.

« Bien, je vais juste attraper autre chose. »

Ace suivit l'homme des yeux alors qu'il s'agenouillait pour laisser la caisse sur le sol et sortit l'un des conteneurs. Il regarda l'autre le remplir d'eau et boire, se demandant un instant si cette eau était vraiment bonne à boire, mais il mit cette pensée de côté. Ces animaux avaient bu ici et le pirate n’avait-il pas dit qu’il était déjà venu sur cette île ?

« Oh, Ace ? » Le jeune homme résista à l'envie de bouger, soudainement mal à l'aise. « C'est ma caisse. » Le pirate désigna l'objet en question. « N'y touche pas. »

La colère d’Ace explosa.

« Comme si j'en voulais ! »

* * *

Treize morts confirmées comme le prouvaient les corps sur le navire. Huit hommes disparus, dont faisait partie Marco.

Thatch était assis sur une chaise dans un coin de l'infirmerie qui servait maintenant de morgue improvisée, fixant le corps mutilé du Marshall D. Teach. L’homme faisait partie de l’équipage depuis de nombreuses années, l'un de ceux qui étaient là depuis le temps où Roger vivait encore et se battait régulièrement contre leur équipage. Après la mort de l'ancien commandant de la deuxième division, Père avait lui offert le poste, mais Teach avait refusé, affirmant que ce n'était pas son ambition et personne n'avait insisté, pour respecter sa décision.

À présent, Thatch se sentait égoïste, voire cruel, de souhaiter qu'aucun vrai commandant n'occupe l'un de ces lits. Il ne voulait pas que d’autres les occupent, mais de toutes les possibilités, y voir Marco était la plus effrayante de toutes.

Le blond n’était pas seulement son frère, il était son meilleur ami depuis des années, et Thatch le ramènerait du royaume des morts pour lui casser la gueule s’il avait osé mourir sans lui.

Se mordant les lèvres, refusant de pleurer alors que tout était encore aussi incertain, le commandant de la quatrième division enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

* * *

Marco sourit, amusé, en voyant le jeune Marine tracer une ligne au sol entre eux avec un bâton.

« Ne traverse pas. » gronda le gamin, Ace, et son regard se figea lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression du pirate.

« Bien sûr que non. » lui assura Marco. Il aurait pu le taquiner, mais leurs interactions forcées avaient clairement montré que la patience d'Ace était de courte durée, et le garçon avait respecté sa part de l'accord : il était suffisamment proche pour que Marco puisse sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps et trois feux étaient allumés près de Marco. Avoir un logia de feu à portée de main était utile, sans doute plus facile que d'allumer le feu à l'ancienne, surtout sans briquet pour faciliter les choses.

En soufflant, Ace se laissa tomber sur le sol et tourna le dos à Marco, qui en profita pour l'observer de plus près. Il lui avait jeté des coups d'œil furtif ici et là, mais ils avaient été rapides pour ne pas attirer son attention. Marco n’avait pas peur de lui, mais voyant son tempérament, il ne doutait pas que le Marine pouvait être un vrai emmerdeur.

Un emmerdeur curieux et irritant, pour être plus précis.

Le gamin était une énigme.

Tout d'abord, il était fort. Plus fort qu'Onigumo, c'était certain, mais il avait quand même été sur le navire du vice-amiral, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait un rang inférieur au sien, car deux vice-amiraux ne voyageaient jamais ensemble sur le même navire, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles et ce genre de choses ne pouvaient jamais être maintenues cachées au reste du monde. Marco n’avait pas entendu dire que les Marines étaient prêts pour autre chose que leurs problèmes habituels. Sans compter que s'il y avait un vice-amiral comme Ace, il serait connu et probablement craint par de nombreux pirates. Marco n’avait jamais entendu parler d’un utilisateur de feu ridiculement puissant, ce qui signifie que, du moins dans le Nouveau Monde, le jeune homme n’était pas connu.

Ensuite, il y avait le D dans son nom. Marco ne connaissait pas l’histoire attachée à cette lettre, mais il savait qu’il en avait une, une histoire que Père connaissait et considérait comme non seulement intéressante, mais importante. Même si Marco ne croyait pas que cette histoire supposée avait un quelconque sens - et ce n'était pas le cas - il avait comme exemples toutes les personnes qu’il connaissait avec cette lettre en leur nom. Le plus notoire était Gol D. Roger, le regretté roi des pirates, un homme assez puissant pour avoir combattu Père lui-même sur un pied d'égalité. Et Marco n’avait pas manqué à la tentative du gouvernement de faire disparaître cette lettre de son nom. Monkey D. Garp, le héros de la Marine, était un autre monstre, capable de combattre Roger à plusieurs reprises et serait également l'homme qui l'avait capturé. Marco n’y croyait pas, mais la force de cet homme était indiscutable. Ensuite, il y avait eu Marshall D. Teach. Une douleur serra la poitrine de Marco lorsqu'il se souvint que l'homme était maintenant mort, qui, bien qu'il n’eût pas été un utilisateur de Haki comme les deux hommes précédents, avait été assez fort pour se voir offrir un poste de commandant. Ace était fort aussi, ridiculement pour quelqu'un qui devait avoir environ vingt ans, et qui utilisait le Haki. Pas depuis très longtemps, si son utilisation était un indicateur, mais cela s'améliorerait avec le temps et la pratique. Il n’était pas seulement fort, mais intrépide et téméraire. Ces deux éléments semblaient également être des traits communs parmi les personnes avec le D dans leurs noms.

Et enfin, et c'est ce qui intrigua le plus Marco, c'était l’attitude du morveux. Ce n'était pas à cause de ses tentatives pour le battre, ni son impolitesse générale, mais l'absence totale de commentaires sur la justice, sur le fait de se battre pour le bien du monde ou sur le gouvernement mondial. Malgré tous ses propos acerbes, ses insultes et ses remarques fantasmagoriques, qui n’étaient pas rares au moment où ils s’étaient installés pour manger, Ace n’avait pas mentionné une seule fois les Marines, le gouvernement ou la prétendue « justice » qu’ils défendaient. À l'exception notoire de Garp et de ses combats occasionnels avec Barbe Blanche, Marco n'avait jamais été en présence d'un Marine pendant plus de cinq minutes sans entendre au moins un ou plusieurs de ces éléments.

Ce gamin aux cheveux noirs, avec l'uniforme de la Marine trop serré autour de ses muscles, son attitude grincheuse et ses taches de rousseur complètement incongrues qui le rendaient plus enfantin qu'il ne l'aurait probablement aimé, était un casse-tête, et Marco aimait les énigmes. Surtout quand il était pris au piège avec ledit casse-tête sur une île inhabitée, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que son équipage le trouve.

Et c'était amusant de l'énerver. C'était un bonus sympathique.

Marco décida de se coucher et d'essayer de dormir maintenant qu'il le pouvait, car quelque chose lui disait que ce serait difficile de le faire une fois que le matin serait arrivé et que son compagnon se réveillerait à nouveau. Il s'allongea sur la voile déchirée qu'il avait posée par terre, la tête appuyée sur l'oreiller de fortune qu'il avait fabriqué à partir des petits morceaux de tissu déchirés qu'il avait trouvés sur la plage, et tira un autre morceau de voile sur son corps, agissant comme une couverture improvisée.

Le regard d'Ace lorsqu'il avait vu que l'oreiller avait été inestimable, et Marco sourit de nouveau au souvenir de celui-ci, convaincu que la fierté du garçon était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de demander à Marco s'il pouvait utiliser le tissu restant pour faire un autre oreiller.


	4. Chapter 4

Réveillé par une odeur de nourriture, Ace avala l'excès de salive qui s'était accumulée dans sa bouche, s'assit et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, heureux qu'il n'y ait plus de soleil pour le déranger cette fois, car il était encore assez bas pour que les arbres le bloquent.

Son humeur empira considérablement lorsqu'il réalisa que l'odeur merveilleuse venait d'un animal que ce foutu pirate était en train de cuire au-dessus d'un de ses feux, en utilisant une structure improvisée que l'homme avait assemblée avec des branches la nuit précédente pour que la bête ne brûle pas. Et ça n'arriva manifestement pas, car aucune odeur de viande brûlée n’était discernable dans la fumée qui dérivait dans sa direction.

L’estomac d’Ace gronda bruyamment, lui rappelant qu’une nuit entière sans manger était inacceptable et qu’il fallait se nourrir.

Le pirate blond tourna la tête et lui sourit. Ace le fixa avec colère.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Je peux attraper ma propre nourriture. » grogna-t-il, en même temps que son estomac. Le sourire de l’autre homme changea et Ace était sûr qu’il se moquait de lui. Son regard s'intensifia.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais ton estomac ne semble pas vouloir attendre. »

« Il va attendre, je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité. »

Malgré les sourcils étranges du pirate, celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir de problème pour en lever un autre.

« Je suis un pirate, je ne fais pas dans la charité. Tu peux venir prendre ton petit-déjeuner, puis prendre le déjeuner ou un autre plat plus tard, ou nous pouvons continuer cette idée ridicule de manger séparément et de gaspiller la nourriture. »

À sa grande frustration, Ace devait admettre que l'homme avait raison. Contrairement à l’estomac sans fond d’Ace, Marco n’avait pas mangé tout l’animal qu’il avait attrapé la nuit précédente et la fierté d’Ace l’avait empêché de prendre la viande restante, peu importe ce qu’il l'eut voulu.

Soupirant, le jeune Marine se leva et se dirigea vers le feu.

« Très bien, mais on s'occupera chacun d'un repas. » dit-il, refusant d'avoir une dette auprès de quiconque, et encore moins d’un fichu pirate.

Le blond sourit simplement et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

* * *

Ace grommela, pensant qu’il n’aurait pas dû montrer qu'il était si évident qu’il ne voulait pas dépendre de l’autre. À présent, il était étendu sur le sol, la poitrine et le ventre couverts de tous les pots en argile et bols ramassés par Marco, remplis d'autant d'eau que leurs formes brisées pouvaient en contenir, tandis qu'Ace contrôlait soigneusement ses flammes juste sous sa peau pour les faire bouillir.

Après le petit-déjeuner, le pirate avait lancé une série de jurons très colorés et avait affirmé qu'ils étaient tous les deux des idiots. Avant qu'Ace ne puisse répliquer que le seul imbécile, c'était lui, Marco avait déclaré qu'ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils resteraient là-bas et, bien que l'eau soit potable, il serait plus sûr de la purifier, juste au cas où. Ace avait bu toute sa vie dans les ruisseaux et les rivières et n'avait jamais été malade, mais il se rappela sagement que c'était le Nouveau Monde. En voyant les animaux et les plantes, il ne voulait vraiment pas risquer de découvrir le type de maladie que l’on pouvait attraper ici.

Et c’était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait maintenant dans cette position indigne, utilisant ses pouvoirs de feu pour faire bouillir le plus d’eau possible.

Le pirate était parti avec deux bocaux en verre disant qu'il chercherait des fruits connus à manger.

* * *

Marco revint au petit lac en portant un bocal contenant une variété de bananes vertes et l'autre remplie de prunes. Il se souvenait que cette île avait une plus grande variété de fruits que ça lors de la précédente escale de son équipage, mais pour le moment, cela irait. Le jeune Marine était un trou noir ambulant - non pas que cela surprenait Marco - et ce qu’il ramènerait, qui durerait une semaine pour deux personnes avec un appétit normal s’ils l’accompagnaient de viande, ne durerait probablement pas jusqu'au dîner.

Heureusement, il avait trouvé d'autres arbres fruitiers en plus des deux où il avait cueilli les fruits aujourd'hui, ou ils en manqueraient dans moins d'une semaine.

Marco n’était pas stupide, et il savait qu’il était probable qu’il se passerait autant de temps avant que son équipage ne le retrouve. Il y avait beaucoup d'îles près de la région où la bataille avait eu lieu, la plupart petites, mais suffisamment grandes pour qu'il faille les fouiller, car Père voudrait être complètement sûr qu'aucun de ses fils n'y soient vraiment et il ne compterait pas uniquement sur le Haki. Et cette île en particulier n’était pas l’une des plus proches de la bataille. Sans les courants étranges et parfois imprévisibles de cet océan, ils n’auraient même pas atteint la côte en vie.

Les pensées de Marco quittèrent l'équipe de secours quand il arriva au camp et trouva Ace assis dos à lui, les récipients en argile laissés maintenant à côté de la caisse.

* * *

Ace jura, jeta un regard noir au pirate et jura de nouveau.

C’était la cinquième bûche qu’il brûlait accidentellement, son supposé radeau étant constitué de deux maigres morceaux de bois liés entre eux par une partie de la corde qui avait dérivé sur la plage la veille.

Il lâcha la bûche maintenant carbonisée, lui donnant un coup de pied une fois posé sur le sol et se tourna de nouveau pour jeter un regard noir à l'ennuyeux pirate lorsqu'il éclata de rire.

Au lieu de faire quelque chose de productif, et Ace écarta commodément qu’il n’y avait rien de productif à faire ici, l’homme irritant s’appuyait contre un arbre, surveillant ses efforts et ne prenant pas la peine de cacher son amusement face aux malheurs d’Ace.

Il était certain que la moitié des bûches n’aurait pas pris feu si l’homme ne regardait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, connard ? » grogna Ace.

Marco lui sourit, complètement indifférent à son regard.

* * *

Le navire touché par l'explosion et la tempête n'étaient pas en état de participer à la recherche. Ils l'amarrèrent donc à la première île où l'équipage accosta, la moitié de leurs mécaniciens de bord restant sur place pour y travailler.

L'île était relativement petite, avec seulement deux villes et quelques maisons isolées.

Les fils de Barbe Blanche s’y dispersèrent dès qu’ils furent arrivés sur le sol, à la recherche de renseignements sur leurs membres d’équipage disparus ou, mieux encore, sur les hommes eux-mêmes.

Le capitaine lui-même resta avec les hommes en charge de surveiller les navires et ceux qui dressaient les cartes sur le pont pour organiser la recherche dans les îles voisines et pour coordonner les itinéraires des navires disponibles.

Et, une fois les recherches terminées sur cette île, il y avait des enterrements à organiser.

* * *

Marco s'ennuyait et il n'avait aucun problème à l'admettre. Être coincé sur une île inhabitée avec ses pouvoirs bloqués n’était pas exactement sa définition de passer du bon temps, encore moins si sa seule compagnie refusait de parler pour quoi que ce soit d'autre que de l'insulter. Le Marine avait un vaste vocabulaire sur le sujet, Marco le lui accordait, mais cela ne rendait pas la situation beaucoup plus divertissante.

Il pouvait toujours aller se battre contre quelque chose, mais il avait déjà déjeuné et cela n’avait pas été assez satisfaisant. Ou long.

Dans son ennui, les yeux de Marco regardèrent autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose d’intéressant, et ils atterrirent sur le jeune Marine.

Ace était endormi, il ne semblait pas avoir de difficulté à s’endormir dès qu’il se couchait, étendu sur le sol et ronflant doucement. En raison de ses pouvoirs, il n’avait pas besoin de se couvrir, ce qui lui offrait une vue agréable. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'Ace était beau - dès qu'il avait sorti le corps inconscient du garçon de la mer - mais il avait maintenant le temps de le regarder de plus près.

Sans son regard renfrogné permanent, Ace avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune que lorsqu'il était réveillé, les taches de rousseur époussetant ses joues lui donnant une apparence enfantine qui, selon le pirate, lui rapporterait une colonne de feu s'il le disait à voix haute. Il pourrait essayer si les choses devenaient encore plus ennuyeuses ou pour découvrir si le jeune Marine s'intéressait aux hommes.

Être seul sur cette île avec un jeune homme torride rappelait douloureusement à Marco combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait baisé, et il regretta presque d’avoir agi de façon responsable au sein de l’équipage et de s’être assuré que toutes les provisions étaient achetées au cours des trois derniers arrêts.

Peut-être qu'il ne le baiserait pas - bien que ce serait un bonus très appréciable - mais, pensa Marco, apprendre à connaître l'homme qui ronflait près de lui serait bien plus intéressant que de regarder les rochers en attendant que son équipage le trouve.

* * *

Ace leva les yeux de son petit-déjeuner quand le pirate s'assit à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lâcha-t-il.

« Parler. »

Il le regarda avec suspicion et légèrement confus. Rien ne s'était passé qui les obligerait à parler.

« De quoi ? »

L'autre homme haussa les épaules.

« N'importe quoi. »

Ace cligna des yeux puis se renfrogna. N'importe quoi ? Il voulait avoir une conversation avec lui ?

Le regard renfrogné, il prit une autre bouchée de son repas.

« Pourquoi je voudrais te parler ? »

« Tu ne t'ennuies pas ? »

La réponse à cette question était évidente, car cet endroit était loin d'être le plus excitant qu'il ait jamais connu, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait l'admettre ou parler au pirate. Il avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance, chaque fois qu'il n'était pas avec Sabo et avant de rencontrer Luffy, seul, avant que son petit frère ne s'introduise dans la vie d'Ace et ne monopolise le moindre instant de calme qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Sans répondre, il continua à manger.

L'autre ne partit pas.

« Pourquoi es-tu devenu un Marine ? » Ace leva les yeux mais n'arrêta pas de manger et le blond continua à parler. « Était-ce pour une croyance profondément enracinée pour la justice ? As-tu souffert à cause d'un pirate et tu veux maintenant te venger ? »

Réalisant que l'homme ne le laisserait pas seul juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, Ace soupira. Est-ce qu'être un connard égoïste était une condition requise pour être un pirate ? Probablement pas entièrement. Luffy n'était pas un connard, mais il était vraiment égoïste, certainement la personne la plus égoïste qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.

« Mon grand-père est un Marine. »

« Oh ? » Le blond tourna la tête, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'Ace dise autre chose, mais il ne le fit pas. « Et c'est tout ? »

« Non. »

« Mais tu ne me le diras pas. »

« C'est pas tes affaires. » cracha Ace, son humeur aigrie de retour au souvenir de ce qui l'avait incité à devenir un Marine. « C'est comme si je te demandais pourquoi tu es devenu un pirate. »

« La liberté. »

La tête d'Ace se tourna brusquement vers lui, la confusion naissant au mot inattendu alors qu'il fixait l'homme.

« Quoi ? »

« La raison pour laquelle je suis devenu un pirate : je voulais la liberté. »

Après avoir récupéré de son choc momentané face à la réponse absurde, Ace prit la parole.

« Tu es un homme recherché qui sera exécuté dès que tu seras capturé. Ça ne ressemble pas beaucoup à la liberté pour moi. »

Marco lui sourit.

« Je suis un homme recherché parce que le gouvernement n'approuve pas ma liberté. Mais ce qu'ils disent ne compte pas, je vis comme je l’entends et c'est ce qui est important. »

À ce moment-là, l'esprit d'Ace transforma le sourire calme et satisfait de Marco en un garçon très souriant, l’écho d’un rêve impossible que le monde essaierait d’arrêter à tout prix, criant pour que tout le monde entende sa voix retentir dans ses oreilles.

Se redressant, Ace se dirigea vers la forêt en oubliant son petit-déjeuner à moitié mangé.

* * *

Marco suivit son départ avec ses yeux. Le garçon avait été incrédule et perplexe, s'attendant probablement à ce qu'il dise qu'il était un pirate pour l'argent ou la gloire, mais son visage couvert de taches de rousseur avait adopté une expression étrange et le pirate savait que le Marine ne le voyait plus. C'était comme si ses mots avaient déclenché un souvenir ou une pensée, une pensée tellement importante que le garçon en avait même oublié sa viande.

Mais laquelle était-ce ? Que peu importait ce que le gouvernement, et par extension la moitié du monde, pensait de lui ? Ou qu'il vivait son rêve ?

Il ne pouvait penser à rien qui pût faire réagir un Marine comme ça, il n’était pas rare qu’un pirate parle de la liberté ou de ce qu’être un pirate lui apportait en argent ou en gloire.

Quelle que soit la raison, il pouvait ajouter quelque chose au mystère de Portgas D. Ace.


	5. Chapter 5

Jurant à plusieurs reprises, Ace frappa un malheureux arbre qui s'effondra dans un grand fracas, en frappant un autre sur son chemin et brisant l'une de ses branches.

« Liberté, putain de liberté. » grogna-t-il, frappant le tronc tombé avec assez de force pour casser l'écorce, son pied se retrouvant momentanément coincé dans le trou creusé dans l'arbre.

Une conversation d'il y a bien longtemps, alors qu'il ne restait plus que Luffy et Ace pour vivre et se battre dans cette forêt, lui venait à l'esprit.

Ils avaient passé plusieurs nuits dehors, au grand dam de Dadan, et Ace avait décidé d'exprimer une pensée qu'il avait depuis des mois.

« Pourquoi veux-tu être le Roi des Pirates ? » avait-il demandé en baissant les yeux sur son poisson non consommé.

Luffy dévora celui qu'il avait et en attrapa un autre près du feu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'étonna le plus jeune tout en mangeant. Ils étaient tellement habitués à parler la bouche pleine qu’Ace pouvait le comprendre parfaitement, et en fait, il n'aurait jamais su que manger comme ça n'était pas la norme si Makino ne le lui avait pas dit.

« Je comprends que tu veuille être un pirate, après tout ce Shanks a l'air d'être un gars sympa, mais pourquoi tu voudrais être comme lui ? Tu pourrais vivre beaucoup d'aventures, être connu et avoir pleins trésors sans ce putain de titre. »

Luffy rigola.

« Tu es stupide Ace. » Le garçon plus âgé le regarda. Ce n'était pas souvent que Luffy le qualifiait ainsi s'ils ne disputaient pas. « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux être le Roi des Pirates. » Ace cligna des yeux. « Le Roi des Pirates est l'homme qui est le plus libre sur les mers. » Et Luffy sourit, un sourire encore plus brillant que le feu qui illuminait la clairière.

Ace ne revint jamais sur le sujet, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Luffy pensait ça. Comment le nom d'un connard qui avait ruiné des milliers de vies pouvait-il signifier être libre ? Ou le titre lui-même n'était pas une mauvaise chose, mais son ancien détenteur obscurcissait-il l'esprit d'Ace ?

Oui, ça devait être ça. Peu importe que Luffy devienne un pirate, il ne serait jamais comme cette merde inutile.

« La liberté. »

Merde !

Ace donna un nouveau coup de pied au pauvre arbre. Puis de nouveau, et il continua à le frapper, en le détruisant à chaque coup.

Pourquoi, parmi toutes les réponses possibles, cet homme avait-il dit ces mots-là ? Et pourquoi son esprit stupide l'avait-il comparé à Luffy ? Bien sûr, pour un pirate, Marco était un type assez honnête, si on ignorait à quel point ce connard avait un sourire exaspérant, mais cet homme était toujours une personne infâme et très dangereuse sous les ordres de -

Ace fit une pause.

Marco était sous les ordres de Barbe Blanche. Barbe Blanche, l'un des rares hommes qui, comme Pépé, avait pu combattre cet homme sur un pied d'égalité. Son rival.

Le jeune homme avait parfois entendu dire que Barbe Blanche n'avait pas pu vaincre le Roi des Pirates, mais ce que les gens ne disaient pas, c'est que, apparemment, il n'avait pas perdu non plus contre lui. Ace avait entendu parler de beaucoup de pirates, de Marines ou même d'armées qui s'étaient battus contre cet homme et avaient perdu. Grâce à leur chance, quelques hommes avaient survécu pour raconter leur histoire. Les Pirates de Barbe Blanche, cependant, n’étaient pas l’un de ces équipages.

Et c’est cette pensée qui incita finalement Ace à penser que peut-être - et juste peut-être - Marco pourrait être l’un des rares pirates à sortir de la catégorie des imbéciles où Ace avait placé presque tous les pirates avec lesquels il s’était battu pendant ses trois années en tant que Marine. Après tout, quiconque faisant partie d’un équipage qui s’opposait à _cet_ homme méritait au moins d’être pris en considération, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'Ace l'apprécierait immédiatement, bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait oublier que le plus âgé avait combattu le Roi des Pirates à d'innombrables occasions et qu'Ace ne pouvait toujours pas le supporter la plupart du temps, mais il essaierait au moins d'apaiser un peu les hostilités.

Avec un peu de chance, cela rendrait plus supportable son séjour dans cette île jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse partir.

* * *

Marco s'assit sur l'un des multiples rochers entourant le lac en soupirant. Il transpirait à peine, même s'il avait passé la dernière heure à faire de l'exercice. Ou, plus précisément, essayer de s'entraîner. Il ne pouvait pas détruire une grande partie du paysage, car une forêt vivante était bien plus utile qu'une forêt dévastée lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver de la nourriture, et les animaux, même si certains d'entre eux étaient assez forts pour se disputer de manière amusante, n'étaient pas nombreux puisque l'île était plutôt petite, et il préférait disposer de viande fraîche. Vu à quel point son compagnon mangeait, il ne pouvait se permettre de tuer des animaux pour le plaisir, ils risquaient déjà de disparaître dans ce trou noir ambulant.

En parlant du loup, le garçon revenait maintenant au campement, traînant avec lui le déjeuner, et s’assit devant leur « cuisine » improvisée et très rudimentaire pour le cuisiner. Le gamin pourrait bien utiliser ses pouvoirs, bien sûr, mais la viande la plus proche de la peau serait complètement brûlée, le jeune Marine s'en était plaint la première nuit après avoir commencé à dîner.

En regardant le garçon alors qu’il allumait le feu, une idée lui traversa l’esprit et il sourit.

« Hé, Ace. »

Le gamin se crispa et Marco retint l'envie de se moquer. Ce n’est pas parce que le morveux têtu insistait pour la jouer énervé et qu'il l'insultait que Marco devait suivre son exemple.

Il était curieux cependant, quand le jeune homme se détendit visiblement et répondit, son attention toujours tournée sur leur déjeuner en train de rôtir lentement :

« Ouais ? »

« Tu veux te battre ? »

L’autre tourna la tête si rapidement que Marco sentit un élancement dans son propre cou.

« Quoi ?! »

« Pas un combat sans-merci. Juste quelques exercices » expliqua-t-il.

La confusion d’Ace fut remplacée par un large et féroce sourire.

« Bien sûr ! » Le garçon se leva mais Marco leva la main.

« Plus tard. Tu ne veux pas gaspiller tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Marco se sentit mieux aussi. Cela l'aiderait à passer le temps.

* * *

Marco regarda, amusé, le Marine qui ronflait maintenant, le dos à terre et les bras tendus à ses côtés.

La plupart des gens auraient réagi avec surprise, colère ou une panique folle à l'idée d'une mort subite, mais il avait déjà été exposé à des attaques surprises dans son sommeil, ce qui semblaient être un trait commun à la plupart des gens avec un D dans leur nom.

À l'époque, Roger s'endormait dans les moments les plus absurdes, comme lorsqu'il se tenait au sommet d'un poteau, soi-disant pour pouvoir parler à son père face à face alors que les deux hommes étaient sur le point de tirer leurs armes, et s'effondrait soudainement, sa tête tombant sur le côté et continuant à ronfler comme s'il n'avait pas survécu à quelque chose qui aurait tué un homme normal. Rayleigh récupérait alors le Roi des Pirates et s'excusait, disant que leurs équipages pourraient se battre une fois l’idiot réveillé.

Et puis il y avait Garp. Marco ne voulait même pas penser à ses rencontres avec ce cinglé.

En regardant l'expression presque tranquille du jeune homme, aucune trace d'un froncement de sourcils sur son visage pour la première fois, Marco envisagea la possibilité de le laisser dormir. Puis il se souvint qu’ils avaient accepté de se battre, alors il se leva, choisit le bol le plus grand, le remplit avec de l’eau du lac et la jeta sur le visage endormi du Marine.

Il s'ennuyait trop pour être charitable.

L'eau fit un travail magnifique. Immédiatement après avoir fini de tousser, ce qui dura le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Ace le regarda, une envie de meurtre brillant dans ses yeux, et se jeta sur le pirate qui ricanait.

* * *

Ace tomba sur le dos, haletant, la sueur coulant sur son corps et son flanc lui faisant très mal. Le pirate savait comment frapper, Ace avait l'impression de recevoir l'un des terribles Poings de l'Amour de son grand-père.

« Tu es trop téméraire. »

Ace tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder le blond assis à quelques mètres de lui. L'enfoiré n'avait même pas transpiré.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas penser que lorsque tu te bas, tu dois mettre toute ta force dans tes attaques et espérer que ça fonctionnera. »

« C'est faux. » argumenta Ace, trop fatigué pour crier ses mots.

« Dit l'idiot qui m'a attaqué dès qu'il s'est réveillé le premier jour. »

« Hey ! »

« Tu serais moitié moins fatigué si tu avais pensé à tes attaques. Ou si tu avais fait attention à ton Haki. Tes réactions sont trop lentes. »

« À quoi tu t'attendais ? C'est nouveau pour moi ! » lâcha-t-il, offensé.

« Est-ce que personne ne t'a formé ? » demanda Marco, semblant vraiment curieux, et Ace ne vit aucune moquerie sur son visage non plus.

Les deux semaines qu'il avait passées à vivre en enfer lui revinrent à l'esprit.

« On peut dire que j'ai eu un cours intensif. »

Marco lui jeta un autre regard curieux mais ne commenta pas. Au lieu de cela, les mots suivants de l’homme désarçonnèrent complètement Ace.

« Je pourrais t'aider, si tu veux. »

Ace cligna des yeux, regarda l'homme et répéta la phrase dans sa tête pour s'assurer qu'il l'avait bien entendue. Marco avait une expression sérieuse.

« Je suis un Marine, tu te rappelles ? »

« Et ? »

« Tu proposes de me former. »

Le pirate haussa les épaules.

« Je m’ennuie, et il y a des limites à l'amusement que je peux obtenir en te regardant brûler tes tentatives de faire un radeau. » dit l'homme, souriant.

« OI ! » s'énerva Ace, agacé par le fait qu'il n'avait pas fait des progrès spectaculaires dans la mise en œuvre de ce plan.

* * *

Le vice-amiral Monkey D. Garp enfouit son visage dans ses mains, les épaules tremblantes et des larmes rebelles remontant à ses yeux.

_« J'ai le regret de vous informer que Portgas D. Ace a disparu durant le combat. »_

Il avait tabassé ce gamin, Onigumo, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague que ce connard, ou peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, lui faisait pour se moquer de lui et Sengoku avait dû le maîtriser avant qu'il ne tue l'autre vice-amiral.

 _« Prends une semaine de congé. »_ C'étaient les mots de son vieil ami. Garp l'avait à peine entendu.

Il n’avait pas quitté le quartier général, préférant s’enfermer dans son bureau.

_« Portgas D. Ace a disparu au combat. »_

Tout le monde avait insisté pour qu’Ace reste au siège et s’entraîne après l'apparition de son Haki il y a un mois, même Ace avait voulu rester. Garp n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler, le frappant pendant deux semaines alors qu'il lui expliquait les bases du Haki avant de le mettre sur un navire et de le renvoyer.

Sans son entêtement, Ace n’aurait pas été à bord de ce navire à ce moment-là, il aurait rendu tout le monde dingue, ici, au siège.

_« Portgas D. Ace a disparu. »_

Il l'avait envoyé là-bas.

Garp s'effondra sur son bureau, des larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'il sanglotait.

Il avait tué son petit-fils.


	6. Chapter 6

Le feu crépitait joyeusement, illuminant la nuit noire, aidé uniquement par la lune et les étoiles dans le ciel et par leurs reflets sur l'eau du lac. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée ici, Ace et Marco s'assirent devant le feu et dînèrent tous les deux. C'était Marco qui s'était assis à côté du jeune Marine et, pour une fois, le garçon n'avait pas grogné et ne s'était pas éloigné.

Ils mangeaient en silence, le son d'Ace arrachant la viande de l'os pour la mâcher bruyamment dominant tous les autres. Le garçon avait certaines les pires manières que Marco n’ait jamais vues, et son estomac aurait pu passer facilement pour un gouffre sans fond, preuve supplémentaire qu'il était un D.

Ace s'étouffa, commença à tousser et accepta le bol d'eau que Marco lui tendait et sa quinte de toux se calma considérablement.

Marco devait admettre qu'il était surpris et intrigué par le morveux. Il savait, ou du moins avait cru, que les personnes dont le nom figurait le D étaient têtus, dans une mesure déraisonnable le plus souvent, et qu'il avait été sûr qu'il serait difficile de le convaincre de s'ouvrir. Sa première tentative de conversation avec lui l'avait bien montré. Mais maintenant, ils étaient là, après même pas une journée entière, assis ensemble et mangeant après tout un après-midi d’entraînement sans véritable tentative de meurtre.

Le pirate se demandait si le Marine était aussi têtu qu'il le pensait au début ou s'il avait manqué quelque chose dans tout ça.

Se rappelant que sa première approche du sujet n’avait pas très bien fonctionné, Marco décida de tenter une autre approche différente, espérons-le, plus inoffensive.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu que commodore ? »

Ace cessa de manger, le regarda et avala la nourriture dans sa bouche avant de répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'que commodore' ? »

« Tu es fort, et tu maîtrises le Haki maintenant, tu devrais devenir vice-amiral, alors pourquoi es-tu toujours un commodore ? »

Marco s'attendait à moitié au moins à ce qu’Ace soit offensé par sa question, mais le garçon éclata de rire à la place. Ce n’était pas un rire complètement amusé, il faudrait que Marco soit sourd pour confondre, mais c’était une meilleure réponse que celle à laquelle il s’était préparé.

« Apparemment, je suis un gamin insubordonné et dangereux. Ce sont les mots d’Akainu. Selon Sengoku, je suis un danger public et trop violent, tout comme mon grand-père. » Ace prit une autre énorme bouchée de son dîner.

« Ton grand-père ? »

Ace avala.

« Ouais. Je t'ai dit que c’est un Marine, non ? Il est putain de fort et effrayant. Et il a cette habitude stupide d’éclater les murs au lieu d’utiliser des portes, et il tabasse les gens pour les entraîner. » expliqua Ace et, bien qu’il frissonnât à la dernière partie, il semblait aimer cet homme.

Marco sentit une boule tomber dans son estomac.

« Qui est ton grand-père ? »

« C’est un vice-amiral. Tu le connais probablement, étant un pirate de Barbe Blanche et tout ça. Il s’appelle Garp. »

Marco le regarda. Le brun continua à manger.

« Tu es le petit-fils de Garp. » Ace acquiesça. « Comment tu peux encore être en vie ? »

Il éclata de rire et renversa des morceaux de viande sur le sol.

« Je suis résistant » dit-il. Marco n’en doutait pas....

* * *

Ace jeta un regard noir au pirate qui gloussait et jeta dans l'eau le tronc d'arbre devenu inutile. Il avait peut-être tout gâché, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour prendre le risque de brûler toute la forêt. C'était une conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu après ses premières tentatives infructueuses.

« La ferme. » grogna-t-il, et Marco se contenta de rire plus fort.

« C’est la sixième fois en une heure. » commenta l’homme, toujours souriant, et Ace regretta de ne pas lui avoir jeté le putain de tronc incandescent à la tête.

Décidant de ne rien faire pour le moment, il se lança devant ce foutu pirate, le poing dirigé sur le ventre de l’homme. Marco esquiva et Ace fut obligé de se jeter en arrière pour empêcher un pied sandalé de rencontrer son menton.

Il roula sur le sol et se releva pas trop loin de Marco, regardant fixement l'homme encore détendu, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Marco sourit, ses mains pendaient mollement sur les côtés et son corps toujours dans une position détendue quand Ace le chargea de nouveau, bras et jambes couverts de feu.

* * *

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'exclama Ace, refusant d'admettre qu'il avait bafouillé en voyant Marco enlever son pantalon - la chemise, l'écharpe, la ceinture et les sandales étant déjà retirées.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai besoin d'un bain. » dit l'homme, ne le regardant pas alors qu'il se déshabillait complètement.

« Tu es un utilisateur de fruit du démon, tu te souviens ? » demanda Ace, ne se détournant pas de lui. Ses joues étaient peut-être légèrement rouges à la vue, mais il devait admettre que Marco n’était pas laid. Pour un pirate. Il avait été avec des gars plus chauds. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait été.

« Et ? Ce ruisseau est peu profond » dit le blond en désignant l'un des deux ruisseaux dérivant du lac. Le courant était lent aussi « Ça ira tant que je ne vais pas complètement sous l’eau. Tu devrais envisager de prendre un bain aussi. »

Ace rétrécit les yeux à ses mots.

« Es-tu en train d'insinuer quelque chose ? »

« Moi ? Non, mais je ne serais pas surpris que ton uniforme devienne une seconde peau. »

Bien qu'il fixât l'homme, Ace dut admettre que son uniforme, qui avait toujours été trop serré à son goût, collait de manière très inconfortable à son corps. Et il pourrait avoir besoin d'un bain aussi.

« Et maintenant quoi ? Tu vas remettre tes vêtements sales ? » demanda Ace, plus par dépit à l'insinuation du pirate qu'autre chose.

Marco lui lança un regard qui indiquait clairement qu'il se demandait si Ace était stupide et se leva, prenant ses vêtements avec lui en laissant les sandales et la ceinture.

« Je vais les laver, bien sûr. »

Attendez, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait rester nu jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient séché ?

* * *

Prendre un bain était une bonne idée, pensa Marco une heure plus tard. En plus de l'avantage évident d'être propre et de se sentir plus à l'aise, Ace avait suivi son exemple et maintenant, avec leurs vêtements suspendus à une corde attachée à deux arbres près d'un feu, les deux hommes étaient nus.

Ace était légèrement embarrassé par la situation, même si le morveux obstiné refusait de le montrer et agissait comme si rien ne le dérangeait. Pas que Marco s'en plaigne.

N'importe quelle personne honnête se serait non seulement dissimulée, mais aurait détourné les yeux de l'autre personne. Heureusement, être un honnête homme ne faisait pas partie du profil d’un pirate. Ainsi, non seulement il n’était pas obligé de se couvrir, mais il en avait profité pour jeter de longs regards sur le corps du Marine. Et quel corps. Cet uniforme ne lui avait vraiment pas rendu justice. Bien que Marco ait deviné qu'il y avait des choses que les Marines ne permettraient jamais à leurs uniformes de montrer ou de suggérer.

Et Marco savait que, gêné ou non, le jeune homme l'avait aussi examiné. Bien sûr, Ace avait été beaucoup plus discret à ce sujet que Marco, le regardant furtivement quand il pensa que le pirate ne regardait pas. Mais Marco avait remarqué, et il avait aussi vu que l’autre n’était pas indifférent à ce qu’il voyait.

C'était un développement intéressant. Les Marines ne sont-ils pas supposés avoir une moralité supérieure et être au-dessus de ce genre de comportement ?

Pourtant, Marco ne ferait aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Maintenant qu’ils avaient progressé au point de pouvoir parler sans trop de tentatives de meurtre, il ne voudrait pas gâcher ça en lui proposant de baiser.

Il garderait ça pour plus tard.

* * *

Thatch soupira, regardant la mer sans vraiment prêter attention à la vue merveilleuse qu'il aimait d'habitude.

Ils cherchaient depuis deux jours déjà et n'avaient trouvé que deux membres d'équipage. Deux morts. Le groupe de recherche de Vista avait trouvé l’un et Namur l’autre. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était Marco, et Thatch se sentit malade qu'une partie de lui en soit reconnaissante. Ils étaient aussi ses frères et ils étaient morts.

Thatch, quant à lui, faisait partie de la fouille de recherche de Père. Il avait voulu diriger l'un des trois autres navires, mais Père avait déclaré qu'il était trop bouleversé par les circonstances pour lui en laisser le contrôle. Au lieu de ça, il avait conduit le groupe de recherche sur l'île où ils s'étaient amarrés hier après-midi. Il n'y avait eu aucun résultat et ils n'avaient trouvé personne, ni trace de quelqu'un dans l'océan jusqu'à présent.

Thatch avait détruit un mur juste après leur retour de l'île les mains vides. Il aurait détruit toute la pièce, probablement la suivante qui en avait été séparée par le mur également, si Joz ne l’avait pas retenu, son corps entier transformé en diamant pour s’assurer qu’il ne pourrait pas s’échapper.

Alors peut-être que Père avait raison et Thatch était trop bouleversé pour diriger une équipe de recherche.

Il serait comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient des nouvelles de ce maudit poulet bleu. Et ce serait mieux d’être une bonne nouvelle sinon il tuerait quelqu'un.

* * *

Marco se leva de son lit de fortune, prit la voile comme couverture et la drapa sur son corps. Puis il se dirigea vers la corde d'où pendaient les vêtements. Ils s’étaient baignés trop tard et leurs vêtements n’avaient pas séché au moment où ils avaient fini de dîner. Les deux hommes étaient un peu fatigués et, après avoir allumé les feus pour Marco, ils s’endormirent. Mais lui, bien qu’il ait quelque chose pour se couvrir, s’était réveillé gelé.

À en juger par ce qu'il pouvait voir dans le ciel, il restait environ trois heures avant l'aube.

C’était impressionnant de voir combien une mince couche de tissu, comme ses vêtements, lui manquait à cause de sa perception du froid lors d’une nuit de printemps pareille. Les pouvoirs de Marco ne le rendaient peut-être pas immunisé contre les changements de température, contrairement à Ace, mais ils lui conféraient une protection considérable et, s’il en avait eu les moyens, Marco aurait facilement pu dormir confortablement étendu sur le sol, tout comme Ace.

Il baissa les yeux sur les menottes en granit marin, fixa la voile autour de lui et leva les bras pour dénouer l'une des extrémités de la corde. Il faisait attention à ne pas laisser tomber ses vêtements. Il s'habilla, drapa de nouveau la voile autour de lui, car il avait encore froid et avait besoin de récupérer de la chaleur, puis retourna à sa place.

Marco s’arrêta à côté d’Ace, souriant avec amusement à la position dans laquelle le Marine dormait, couché sur le dos, les bras et les jambes écartés et donnant une très bonne vue de tout ce qu’il avait à offrir. De très bonnes offres, selon Marco.

Maintenant, s’il n’était pas sûr que le gamin essaierait de le tuer pour cela, Marco pourrait se mettre à genoux, passer ses mains sur ces abdos bien définis, se pencher pour les embrasser, puis descendre pour donner un peu d’attention à la jolie queue actuellement endormie…

Secouant la tête, Marco se convainquit que ce n’était pas le meilleur train de pensée à suivre. Dans sa hâte de détourner les yeux de la longueur d’Ace, ils tombèrent à la place sur le bras gauche du garçon. Sur le tatouage sur son bras gauche supérieur, pour être plus précis. Il était là depuis le début, l’uniforme de la Marine ne le recouvrant pas car il n’avait pas de manches et c’était probablement la raison pour laquelle Marco n’y avait pas prêté attention. Mais maintenant qu'il regardait le dessin, il était étrange. Il s'agissait du nom d’Ace, c’était assez facile à deviner, mais le S barré était curieux. Beaucoup de gens pensaient que c’était une faute d’orthographe, mais Marco doutait fort qu’un tatoueur ait commis une telle erreur, et encore moins continuer à vivre pour dessiner le reste au vu du tempérament d’Ace. D'autres pourraient dire que c'était une déclaration idiote sur la façon dont le nom était écrit et non prononcé, mais Marco en doutait aussi, pensant que c'était une raison trop stupide, encore plus maintenant qu’il connaissait Ace et pouvait dire que, bien que certainement têtu et trop tête brûlée, il n’était pas du tout stupide.

Non, il y avait une histoire derrière ce dessin, et Marco prit note de poser cette question à un moment ou à un autre. Probablement quand Ace serait de très bonne humeur, car le morveux s’avérait mal réagir à certains commentaires, et ce devait être une histoire importante pour mériter un rappel permanent sur sa peau.


	7. Chapter 7

Cette fois, Ace jeta la bûche brûlée contre la tête de Marco lorsque l’homme éclata de rire en voyant son dernier échec lors de la construction de son radeau. Marco, cet enfoiré, le prit dans une main, ne voulant pas s’arrêter de rire, et le lança à la tête d’Ace, qui se baissa. Le morceau de bois maintenant inutile tomba innocemment dans le lac.

Ace fixa l'endroit où son radeau aurait dû se trouver, mais il n'y avait même pas deux morceaux de bois attachés ensemble. Les progrès insignifiants qu’il avait réalisés ces derniers jours avaient été détruits plus tôt dans la matinée quand, lorsqu’il se battait contre Marco, l’une des attaques qu’il avait évitées avait frappé son radeau.

« Ne devrais-tu pas m'aider au lieu de rire ? » cria-t-il en croisant les bras.

Le rire de Marco s’apaisa et l’homme le regarda, visiblement confus.

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Je t'ai dit que j'attendais mon équipage. »

Ace ne put retenir un reniflement. Oui, c'est ce qu'il avait dit le premier jour, mais il était trop détendu, même avec cette idée en tête.

« Tu es sûr de ça ? C'est le cinquième jour que nous sommes coincés ici. Et il n’y a pas eu le moindre signe de ton équipage. »

« Et ? » demanda l'homme en haussant les épaules. « Cette région a beaucoup d'îles, tu sais, et celle-ci n'est pas la plus proche de l'endroit où nous nous sommes battus. »

« Et alors ? T'es pas un peu trop sûr qu'ils te trouveront ? Et s'ils ne le font pas ? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de coopérer, le visage de Marco se durcit et toute trace de son attitude habituellement détendue disparut.

« Ils le feront. »

Encore une fois, Ace fut surpris de constater à quel point Marco était certain que son équipage le cherchait. Cela semblait impossible, les pirates n’étaient pas si différents des Marines en ce qui concernait les membres de leur équipage. En fait, dans la plupart des cas, ils se souciaient encore moins de la disparition de quelqu'un. Marco était un membre important de l’équipage, bien sûr, mais les Marines n’auraient pas cherché, même si c’était Onigumo qui était tombé dans l’océan. Ace espérait plutôt que cela était arrivé, au fait. Bordel, ils ne regarderaient probablement pas même si c'était son grand-père celui qui avait disparu. Il pourrait même y avoir une fête si c'était le cas.

Mais avoir la certitude que son équipage le cherchait… c'était quelque chose qu’Ace ne pouvait imaginer qu'avec des capitaines comme son frère si l'un de ses hommes venait à disparaître. Ace le ferait aussi, si quelqu'un dont il se souciait disparaissait.

« Les Marines ne te cherchent pas » dit Marco. Ce n’était pas une question mais une déclaration, comme s’il venait d’arriver à cette conclusion.

« Non » répondit Ace en secouant la tête. « Ils ne recherchent pas vraiment les hommes disparus. Si quelqu'un revient, c'est génial, mais ils n'investissent pas de ressources alors que ceux qu'ils recherchent sont probablement morts. »

« Et ton grand-père ? »

Ace devait réfléchir à cette question. Vraiment, que ferait le vieil homme ? En plus de tabasser le pauvre malheureux qui devrait lui dire qu'il était porté disparu, bien sûr. Il opta finalement pour un haussement d'épaules.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, pour être honnête. » Décidant que c'était un sujet auquel il ne voulait vraiment pas penser, car il tremblait de peur de ce que pouvait être la réaction de Garp quand il le reverra et combien d'os écraserait-il s'il décidait de lui faire un câlin, il changea de sujet avant que Marco ne puisse rien dire de plus. « Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Marco hocha la tête et Ace bougea pour s'asseoir sur l'une des énormes racines de l'arbre contre lequel l'homme était appuyé.

« C'est vrai que vous êtes comme une famille ? »

Il avait entendu beaucoup d'histoires à propos de l'équipage. Les plus courantes portaient sur la surprotection des pirates de Barbe Blanche et sur ce qui était arrivé à ceux qui avaient attaqué leur équipage, leurs alliés ou leurs territoires. Mais aussi, beaucoup moins fréquemment que les autres histoires, Ace avait entendu dire que les Pirates de Barbe Blanche se comportaient comme une famille, pas seulement comme un équipage surprotecteur, avec le capitaine comme père et l’ensemble de l’équipage comme fils. Même ses alliés, disaient certains. Ace avait l'habitude d'entendre parler de ces histoires de la part de personnes se moquant d'eux, mais lui ne le faisait pas, car il comprenait ce que c'était de se lier avec des personnes avec lesquelles vous n'aviez aucun lien de parenté. C'était le concept d'une si grande famille, cependant, ce qui intriguait Ace.

Un sourire affectueux apparut sur les lèvres de Marco et toute trace de son sérieux antérieur disparut.

« Oui, nous le sommes. » avoua-il puis, comme si c'était une réflexion après coup, ses yeux se durcirent à nouveau et il jeta un regard aigu à Ace.

Il semblait que les moqueries qu'Ace avait entendu de la part des Marines et parfois de pirates n’étaient pas un secret pour Marco.

Il leva les mains dans un geste apaisant.

« Hé, ça va. J'étais juste curieux. J'ai des frères qui ne me sont pas apparentés non plus. »

Marco se détendit à nouveau et il le regarda avec curiosité.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Luffy et… Sabo. » Il baissa les yeux, une chose qui se produisait souvent lorsqu'il pensait à son frère blond. Cela faisait déjà dix ans et il l'avait accepté depuis longtemps, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que le poing qui lui serrait le cœur chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui avait disparu, même si la pression avait diminué depuis le temps.

Ace leva les yeux et vit que les yeux de Marco étaient sur lui, une expression calme mais sérieuse sur le visage.

« Luffy ? Je me souviens d'avoir lu ce nom dans le journal le jour où nous nous sommes battus. » déclara-t-il, et Ace, voyant le changement de sujet, sourit avec gratitude. « Mais celui-là était un pirate. »

Le brun sourit en se rappelant quand il avait vu l'affiche recherchée puis lu l'article sur son petit frère. Il avait reçu de nombreux regards agacés et curieux dans la salle à manger du navire quand il avait éclaté de rire après avoir vu ça, et s’était à peine retenu de dire à tout le monde que Luffy était son frère. Il ne voulait pas attirer trop d’attention sur lui si tôt, après tout. Puis il avait imaginé la réaction de Pépé et avait ri à nouveau.

« C’est lui. » dit-il, et son sourire s’agrandit lorsque Marco leva un sourcil. « Devenu pirate, il a déjà battu tous les hommes puissants d’East Blue. Ce n'est pas un mauvais début, non ? »

« Non » approuva Marco, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres. « Tu es fier de lui. » observa-t-il.

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Il sera le Roi des Pirates un jour. » Ace lui-même pouvait ne pas aimer le précédent détenteur du titre, mais c'était le rêve de Luffy et il le soutenait. Luffy ferait un grand Roi des Pirates, après tout.

Marco écarquilla légèrement les yeux et Ace éclata de rire. C’était une réaction très courante quand les gens entendaient le rêve de Luffy, après tout. Mais si le blond faisait un commentaire moqueur à ce sujet, car c'était également une réaction très courante, Ace le tabasserait, pirate ridiculement puissant ou non. Mais Marco ne se moqua pas, il sourit à nouveau et Ace crut voir une lueur d’intérêt dans ses yeux. Il dit simplement :

« C'est un bon rêve. »

* * *

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » lâcha Thatch, jetant le journal qu'il lisait sur la table avant de quitter la pièce.

Joz prit le journal et il n’a pas fallu longtemps pour savoir ce qui avait dérangé son frère à ce point. Là, occupant la moitié de la page de couverture, figurait la photo de l'affiche de recherche de Marco et, au-dessous, écrite en lettres énormes et audacieuses, les mots « Mort ou vif ? » Il voulait déchirer la feuille de papier incriminée, mais se retint et s'obligea à lire le texte. Apparemment, certains soldats de la Marine avaient vu Marco tomber dans l’océan et ils avaient également parlé de ces maudites menottes en granit marin. Les Marines attendaient maintenant la confirmation de la mort de Marco. S'il n'y avait aucune information à son sujet dans un mois, ils présumeraient que le commandant de la première division était décédé ce jour-là.

Comme si Marco pouvait mourir aussi facilement.

Joz jeta un regard noir au journal et était sur le point de le déchirer quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'article sous celui sur Marco. Il parlait des Marines disparus. C'était étrange maintenant. Il n’y a d’ordinaire pas d'article sur les disparus des Marines sauf s’il s’agissait d’un événement très important, mais le mettre sur la première page ?

La curiosité prenant le dessus, Joz décida de voir quelle était la raison de cet article. Ce maudit vice-amiral qui avait menotté Marco avait-il lui aussi disparu ?

Il trouva bientôt sa réponse, dans le texte, sous une image considérablement plus grande que les autres. C'était un jeune homme souriant, avec des cheveux noirs et des taches de rousseur sur le visage. Le commodore Portgas D. Ace, petit-fils du vice-amiral Monkey D. Garp, qui, selon le texte, était également un utilisateur de fruit du démon.

Les gars de la première division n’avaient-ils pas mentionné un monstre doté du pouvoir d'un fruit du démon ?

* * *

Ace roula hors du chemin, évitant le coup de pied que Marco lui avait balancé, et pointa un des siens vers la jambe sur laquelle l'homme se soutenait. Le blond sauta et Ace saisit l'occasion pour se redresser. Enflammant son bras gauche, le jeune homme lança une colonne et, s’il l’évita, se précipita sur lui en pointant son poing droit recouvert de Haki sur sa poitrine.

Marco arrêta son poing avec sa main gauche, rapprocha le bras capturé et le lâcha juste au moment où il lui donna un coup de pied au ventre, l'impact le renvoyant au sol. Ace atterrit sur le dos au-dessus des restes d’un feu de la nuit et, avant qu’il ne puisse bouger, Marco était sur lui, chevauchant son ventre et lui souriant, les menottes en granit marin fermement appuyées sur la poitrine du garçon.

« Je pense que tu as perdu. »

« Putain. » grogna Ace, jetant un autre coup de poing à Marco, qui roula sur le côté pour ne plus toucher que son épaule au lieu de la poitrine, qui avait été visé, et Ace le suivit, roulant sur le pirate pour le frapper encore. Lui aussi dut se jeter sur le côté pour éviter un coup de poing, et Marco roula une fois de plus.

Ace se pressa un moment avant de le relancer, plus vite qu’avant, les poings dirigés contre les épaules de Marco. Ils eurent un impact et la force le projeta en arrière. Ace sourit juste avant d’être traîné avec lui par leurs jambes qui s’étaient emmêlées après la bagarre sur le sol, et il atterrit sur lui, ses lèvres contre celles de Marco.


	8. Chapter 8

Marco jura, regarda l'herbe vide devant lui et jura de nouveau.

Et cet accident s’était si bien passé.

Ace avait pratiquement fondu dans le baiser, le rendant avec autant de force que Marco une fois qu'il eut compris ce qui se passait. Et puis le Marine avait paniqué. Eh bien, pas vraiment _paniqué_ , Marco n’était pas sûr qu’il y ait beaucoup de choses qui feraient paniquer ce morveux têtu, mais il était devenu nerveux, s’était éloigné de lui et avait quitté la clairière à la hâte. Il ne s’est pas enfui, le gamin ne l'admettrait jamais, bien sûr.

Sérieusement, _qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ Ace n'avait pas eu l'air effrayé ou quoi que ce soit, du moins Marco le pensait-il bien qu'il n'ait que brièvement vu son visage couvert de taches de rousseur avant qu'il ne parte. Il espérait sérieusement que c'était de la nervosité ou de la confusion dû à l'événement soudain, et non pas la moralité héritée de la Marine dont Marco avait pensé qu'Ace était absolument dépourvu. Putain, même si Ace était vierge, ça serait préférable.

_Il n’embrasse pas comme une vierge._

Marco gémit et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Ça avait été tellement prometteur…

* * *

_C'était quoi ce bordel ?_

Ace marcha à travers la forêt, piétinant l'herbe, les brindilles et tout ce qui est assez malheureux pour être sur son chemin.

Il savait ce qui s'était passé, bien sûr. Ils s'étaient battus et leurs lèvres s’étaient accidentellement touchées. Ace n’avait jamais pensé que ce genre de choses se passaient dans la vraie vie, mais il pouvait y faire face, après tous les accidents n’étaient la faute de personne. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c’était ce qui s’était passé ensuite. Comment Marco avait réagi. Comment lui avait réagi.

Parce que, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu pousser le pirate à l'embrasser ? Et pourquoi Ace avait-il répondu ? OK, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Marco l'avait embrassé, après tout, on lui avait assez dit combien il était chaud, et peut-être pouvait-il comprendre sa propre réponse alors que Marco, quelque chose qu'Ace avait accepté il n'y a pas si longtemps, n'était pas moche. Soit.

Cela ne justifiait toujours pas d’embrasser un pirate. D'accord, Ace ne suivait pas la plupart des codes moraux des Marines, mais un ennemi, même s’il y avait une trêve temporaire, était toujours un ennemi et il avait sa fierté. En plus, Pépé le tuerait s'il découvrait ce qui venait de se passer.

… Ace avait vraiment besoin de trouver une meilleure raison pour justifier sa réaction stupide. Pas le baiser, celle-là était assez clair, mais la façon dont il était parti. Il était un adulte, il aurait dû l'arrêter comme un homme mûr qu'il était censé être et ne pas fuir comme un adolescent vierge. Et Ace _n'avait pas fui_.

Secouant la tête, Ace décida simplement de tout oublier. Marco était probablement aussi confus qu'il ne l'était lui-même, et il n'y aurait aucune mention de cet incident.

Ace décida d'aller attraper le dîner et d'agir comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Le café avait depuis longtemps refroidi, oublié sur la table ronde du petit endroit où il avait décidé de s'arrêter pour un en-cas qu'il n'avait plus envie de commander.

Ses mains serraient le journal avec une telle force que c’était un miracle que le papier fragile n’ait pas encore été déchiré.

Les nouvelles dans la partie inférieure de la page de couverture se foutaient de sa gueule.

_'Marines disparues'_

_'Portgas D. Ace'_

En relisant les lignes une fois de plus, le papier tremblait sous la force avec laquelle ses mains tremblantes le tenaient. C'était un mensonge. Il suffisait de regarder Ace, son sourire sur cette photo, sa force… Il était impossible qu'il meure si facilement. _Il n'y avait pas moyen._

L'homme voulait se frapper, plus qu'il ne se souvenait de l'avoir jamais voulu. Donc, Ace n’avait pas voulu être un pirate, très bien, il l’avait toujours su. Mais il aurait dû le rechercher tout de même et le convaincre qu'il y avait d'autres moyens, _sauf de devenir Marine_ , de vivre des aventures et de voir le monde. Alors pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas fait ?

Il porta ses mains, tenant toujours le journal à la hauteur de son visage, et cacha sa tête dans le papier contre l’image souriante d’Ace.

C'était un mensonge.

C'était un cauchemar.

C'était _impossible_.

* * *

Marco le Phénix, malgré son tempérament formidable, était un homme généralement calme et lucide. Ce n'était pas un secret pour les Pirates de Barbe Blanche et leurs alliés. Il y avait relativement peu de choses qui le contrarieraient, du moins par rapport aux nombreux autres membres d’équipage.

Maintenant, cependant, Marco pouvait dire qu'il _était_ agacé.

C'était le lendemain du baiser accidentel. Les choses n’avaient pas été gênantes comme il l’avait craint à un moment alors qu'Ace ne se montrait toujours pas une heure plus tard. Ils n’avaient eu aucune dispute quand il arriva et le jeune homme n’avait pas lancé d’accusations. Ce devrait être bien. Ce _serait_ bien si ce n’était pas parce qu’Ace agissait comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Ou il l'avait presque fait, en tout cas.

Le Marine n’avait pas trop fait attention à ses méthodes, remarqua Marco, mais tout ce qu’il avait fait jusqu’à présent faisait partie de ce qu’ils considéraient désormais comme une routine pendant leur séjour sur l’île. Le garçon avait apporté le dîner, ils avaient cuisiné et mangé en entamant une conversation normale mais pas trop personnelle, Ace posant des questions sur des lieux du Nouveau Monde et Marco lui racontant ce dont il se souvenait, puis ils s'étaient endormis et s’étaient réveillés. Le lendemain matin, après avoir mangé le petit-déjeuner, Ace avait échoué dans une nouvelle tentative de radeau. Après avoir juré et murmuré pendant un moment, il était allé chercher de la nourriture. Ils venaient juste de terminer leur déjeuner et le Marine faisait maintenant bouillir une nouvelle quantité d'eau.

Le seul écart par rapport à la normale était qu'il n'y avait aucune mention d'entraînement.

Marco voulait frapper quelque chose, de préférence l'idiot qui retirait maintenant avec précaution des bols d'eau de son corps à moitié nu.

Et c'était ce qu'il allait faire.

Le pirate attendit patiemment, ou aussi patiemment qu'il était capable dans son état actuel, qu’Ace mette toute l'eau à côté du feu où ils cuisinaient puis s’en éloigne.

« Ace ! » appela-t-il, et ce fut le seul avertissement qu'il donna au jeune homme.

Ace laissa échapper une exclamation surprise lorsque Marco le chargea, mais ne put s'éloigner à temps pour esquiver le coup qui lui était destiné. Ce n’était pas une séance d’entraînement, Marco n’allait lui laisser aucun répit. Non, il avait une étape à franchir et, ce faisant, il allait aussi lui botter le cul.

Le Marine grogna, clairement agacé, et il envoya un coup de poing à l’épaule de Marco avant de se retrouver avec une menotte en granit marin pressée sur la tête.

L'effet était tel qu'attendu et Ace vacilla, les propriétés affaiblissantes de la pierre le distrayant momentanément, et le blond saisit l'occasion pour le pousser au sol, sur le dos et avec lui le chevauchant ses hanches tout en le maintenant à terre. Le pirate baissa la main menottée jusqu’à plaquer le métal contre son torse au lieu de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » gronda le morveux, clairement furieux et quelque peu déconcerté par la tournure soudaine des événements.

« Je ne veux pas me battre, si c'est ce que tu demandes » répondit-il, et bougea sa main libre jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur son flanc, contre la peau chaude et découverte.

Ace semblait plus confus maintenant, et la colère qui brillait dans ses yeux vacilla quelque peu. Avant que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs puisse parler à nouveau, cependant, Marco bougea et frotta ses hanches contre lui. Les yeux du Marine s’écarquillèrent à la sensation de ce qu’avait en réalité mis Marco de si mauvaise humeur, et la conscience s'afficha timidement sur son visage. Marco espérait qu'il ne pas soit têtu maintenant, car Ace n’était pas un idiot et il était clairement capable de comprendre de quoi l’homme parlait.

« Je n'aime pas être ignoré, Ace » dit-il, et avant que celui-ci ait le temps de trouver une réponse, le blond se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille du morveux « Dis que tu ne veux pas, dis-moi vraiment non et je m'arrête et je n'en parlerai plus. »

Il sentait Ace se tendre sous lui, mais Marco ne pensait pas, du moins il était raisonnablement sûr que cela ne se produirait pas, que le Marine lui dirait vraiment non. Les réactions d’Ace avaient très présentes dans son esprit, lorsqu’ils se baignaient et pendant le baiser avant qu’il ne panique.

Bien sûr, Ace n’a pas immédiatement grondé contre lui pour s’éloigner, et Marco s'était levé juste assez pour voir son visage.

Le Marine avait une expression étrange. Pas vraiment confus, mais il était évident qu'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose.

« Mais... pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ? » Ace semblait vraiment perplexe et Marco, réalisant qu'ils étaient prêts à parler avant que le garçon lui donne une réponse, bougea de sorte que, tout en chevauchant les hanches d'Ace avec ses jambes, il avait maintenant les mains fermement agrippées au sol. Prenant un acte de foi, il enleva la menotte de sa position directement sur la peau d’Ace et se sentit encouragé lorsque le morveux n’essaya pas de le faire cuire au barbecue immédiatement.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? » demanda-t-il et, voyant dans le visage d'Ace qu'il ne savait vraiment pas, il répondit : « Tu es sexy, c'est indéniable et tu ne peux pas me convaincre que tu n'en es pas conscient, » Ace le regarda d’un air suffisant, confirmant qu’il savait au moins ça « mais à part ça, je t'aime bien. »

À la grande surprise de Marco, une légère rougeur se répandit sur les joues d’Ace. Il n’avait pas vraiment pensé à lui comme étant du genre rougissant, et il ajouta dans sa tête ce petit élément d’information au casse-tête qu’était Portgas D. Ace. Il se demandait comment cette information particulière se traduirait pendant le sexe.

« Tu n'es pas inquiet que je sois un Marine ? »

Encore avec ça. Ace avait déjà exprimé de telles inquiétudes, bien qu’elles ne correspondent à aucun aspect de la personnalité du garçon que Marco avait observé jusqu’à présent. Tout à coup, ils prirent sens.

« Ace, es-tu vraiment inquiet à ce sujet ou est-ce simplement quelque chose qui te préoccupe ? » La manière dont Ace rougissait encore plus informa à Marco tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir. Le pirate sourit, amusé par cette démonstration particulière de sa nature obstinée et décida sagement que dire à quel point c’était mignon serait contre-productif pour son objectif. « Je ne m'en soucie pas, et je ne pense pas que tu devrais le faire non plus. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Ace, surprenant Marco par l'absence d'argumentation. C’était une bonne surprise, car cela signifiait que le jeune homme n’accordait pas autant de valeur à cette idée qu’il le pensait lui-même.

« Bien sûr que non. Cela ne signifie rien de plus que ce que tu veux. Et d’autre part, » grimaça-t-il « il n’y a aucune raison pour que la Marine le sache si tu ne leur dis pas. »

Quand Ace lui rendit son sourire, Marco sut qu'il avait gagné. Le garçon se pencha et le pirate ne bougea pas, le laissant faire le premier pas maintenant.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, nous devrions baiser. »

Cette fois-ci, quand Ace l’embrassa, c’était tout à fait volontaire, et Marco s’exécuta joyeusement, tournant la tête pour qu’il puisse plonger sa langue dans sa bouche partiellement ouverte.


	9. Chapter 9

Ace grogna dans le baiser et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Marco en poussant, mais cette fois, il ne se sépara pas alors qu'il roulait sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il soit celui qui se trouvait en haut.

Il semblerait que Marco ne se ferait pas avoir comme ça, car il enveloppa ses doigts d’une main dans ses boucles noires et tira pour se séparer. Ace avait peut-être gémi à la sensation.

« Hors de question, gamin » furent ses mots, puis Ace se retrouva une fois de plus le dos contre les pierres dures sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais te laisser au-dessus ? » gronda à nouveau Ace, des mots au lieu d'un son inarticulé dans la bouche de Marco, cette fois.

Le pirate lui sourit.

« Tu peux essayer de m'arrêter, mais je ne me retiendrai pas » dit l'homme avec suffisance, car ils savaient tous les deux que dans un combat sérieux, Ace se ferait botter le cul et baiser juste après. Mais le brun sourit aussi.

« Je pourrais te brûler la bite. » La main sur ses cheveux se resserra et Ace haleta. _Putain_ , ils n’avaient même pas commencé et l'autre avait déjà trouvé quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

« Si tu essayes » commença Marco, se penchant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent son oreille, « je te tue. »

La réaction appropriée face à l’un des pirates les plus dangereux au monde qui menaçait de vous tuer n’était pas de faire palpiter votre queue, mais ce fut exactement la réaction du corps d’Ace. La voix basse avec laquelle Marco avait parlé n’aidait pas vraiment.

« T'es un salopard » souffla-t-il, l'entraînant dans un baiser torride dont le pirate ne semblait pas se plaindre si la langue qui avait immédiatement plongé dans sa bouche était une indication.

Il sentit la main libre de Marco glisser le long de sa poitrine et de son ventre, effleurant à peine le tissu, puis il saisit soudainement son érection piégée. Ace gémit et Marco recula et lui sourit à nouveau. Ce sourire narquois devrait être illégal. C’était probablement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles la prime de cet homme était si élevée.

« Ça ne semble pas te déranger. » Les doigts bougèrent, frottant sa longueur emprisonnée et Ace poussant vers le haut.

« Pourquoi on est toujours habillés ? »

C'était comme ouvrir un barrage ; soudain, ils se tiraient les vêtements et essayaient de s'en débarrasser aussi vite que possible. La chemise ouverte de Marco partit, et même les menottes agaçantes qui s’y accrochèrent ne le gênèrent pas longtemps. La veste de Marine d’Ace fut la suivante, mais la chose trop mince s’avérait être un adversaire difficile. Ace se demanda, ennuyé, si cette foutue chose pouvait sentir que son propriétaire essayait de baiser, ou plutôt d'être baisé, par un pirate et refusait de coopérer.

Marco remporta la bataille avec la technique efficace consistant à arracher la veste du torse d’Ace.

« OI ! Je n'ai plus de vêtements ! » cria l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Marco leva un sourcil.

« Tu ne sens pas le froid, Ace » dit-il en jetant le morceau de tissu devenu inutile. Ace devait lui concéder ce point.

Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait, mais ils réussirent à se débarrasser de leurs chaussures et de leurs pantalons en s’embrassant, en se roulant sur le sol et en se pelotonnant aussi bien que la tâche le permettait. Aucun d’entre eux ne portait de sous-vêtements, et cela ne les intéressait pas du tout.

Bientôt, Ace se retrouva une fois de plus coincé entre le corps de Marco et le sol, sa queue appuyée contre sa cuisse.

« On n'a pas de lubrifiant » commenta Ace. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi il n'en portait pas dans sa poche tous les jours. Probablement parce que baiser sur un champ de bataille n’était pas exactement autorisé - bien qu’il doutât que quiconque ne l’ait interdit - et qu’il ne trouvait qu'aucun des hommes avec qui il naviguait avaient un attrait particulier. Il aurait dû en avoir tout de même.

« On va improviser » déclara Marco, une de ses mains enroulées autour de la bite d’Ace.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il et, quand Marco se contenta de sourire et commença à pomper sa main, Ace comprit soudainement ce qu'il comptait faire. _Et il ne rougit pas_. « Tu n'es pas sérieux » dit-il, consterné et peut-être un peu mortifié.

« On peut utiliser de la salive, si tu préfères, c'est ton cul après tout, mais je pense que ça, ça fonctionnerait mieux. »

Et Ace était prêt à admettre qu’il était un peu mortifié car aucun homme ne penserait à se préparer avec son propre sperme.

Mais bon sang, cette main était douée. Marco savait exactement où frotter, où ajouter de la pression et comment changer de vitesse pour le rendre fou. Ace se tortilla bientôt sous lui, gémissant et haletant, et l'expression ravie sur le visage du blond alors qu'il observait chacune de ses réactions ne l'aidait pas vraiment non plus. Et venait-il de se lécher les lèvres ? _Merde_.

Ace jouit après un court laps de temps embarrassant et il en blâma le manque de sexe ces derniers mois. Les mains de Marco effleurèrent sa peau hypersensible, le faisant frissonner, puis ses lèvres embrassèrent le bord de sa bouche et la langue de l’homme sortit pour le tracer.

« Ace... écarte les jambes. »

Il haletait toujours et profitait de la sensation quand il entendit Marco bouger. Quand deux doigts collants et chauds - car il était trop détendu pour se crisper du tout - le pénétrèrent, il parvint à se ressaisir suffisamment pour sentir ses joues se réchauffer à la réalisation de ce qu'il y avait exactement à l'intérieur de lui. Il leva la tête pour regarder son corps et, bien sûr, Marco - qui était maintenant agenouillé entre ses jambes écartées - avait une bonne quantité de sperme en forme de coupe dans la main qui n'était pas occupée à bouger à l'intérieur de lui et -

« Putain ! » s'exclama-t-il, à moitié crié et à moitié gémit quand _cet_ endroit fut touché et Marco lui sourit, puis il le toucha de nouveau et, la seconde fois qu'il regarda, Ace avait trois doigts dans le cul.

L'homme enleva ses doigts et se pencha sur lui, ses lèvres traînant à nouveau son visage et se dirigeant cette fois vers son oreille.

« Tu es tellement sexy… »

Et puis le bout de la bite de Marco - était-il vraiment- ? - se pressa contre son entrée et le pénétra, entrant trop doucement après si longtemps sans avoir été enduit, et cette fois, Ace aurait pu rougir devant les implications de cette action.

Marco grogna à son oreille et le jeune homme fut heureux quand il ne s’arrêta pas et commença à se déplacer lentement mais sûrement, car il n’était plus puceau et n’aurait pas aimé être traité comme tel.

Décidant que sa tranquillité résiduelle avait duré trop longtemps, Ace enveloppa ses bras autour des épaules de Marco et se pencha pour pouvoir accrocher ses lèvres sur son cou et l'embrasser, le sucer et le mordre à la recherche de tout point particulièrement sensible. À en juger par ses grognements et ses gémissements, il y en avait pas mal.

Il commença également à balancer ses hanches en synchronisation avec celles de Marco et fut bientôt entraîné dans un autre baiser passionné, leurs langues se serrant l'une contre l'autre et, presque comme s'ils étaient encouragés par ces appendices plus rapides, les deux hommes accélérèrent les mouvements de leurs hanches, et bientôt le rythme fut perdu, remplacé par des gémissements noyés, des respirations haletantes et trop de coups contre cet endroit merveilleux pour compter.

Ace ne laissa pas Marco enrouler une main autour de sa queue lorsque l’homme tenta de le faire, et rompit le baiser pour lui lancer un sourire en coin et le défier avec une voix enrouée.

« Quoi… tu p-peux pas me faire jouir… sa-sans… ta main… ? »

Et ce fut probablement le meilleur défi qu'il ait jamais lancé, car une lueur déterminée brilla dans les yeux de Marco, puis, soudainement, les coups sur sa prostate accélérèrent de plus en plus, de même que la vitesse de ses poussées, et qu'une bouche le recouvrait à nouveau, avalant avidement tous ses gémissements alors qu'Ace, probablement pour la première fois de sa vie, était heureux de perdre un pari qu’ils n’avaient pas vraiment programmé en premier lieu.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi distrait, Ace aurait probablement été gêné d'être le premier à avoir atteint son apogée alors qu'il était déjà venu auparavant, mais il était trop occupé à gémir bruyamment, la tête rejetée en arrière et la bouche libre de celle de Marco, et traînant inconsciemment le blond avec lui, qui avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou d'Ace, lui aussi, gémit fort et le remplit.

Marco s’écroula sur lui, et il aurait été difficile de dire s’il ne pouvait plus tenir debout ou ne le voulait tout simplement pas, si Ace avait été attentif au départ. Le blond se dégagea bientôt de lui, se roula sur le dos et tira Ace contre sa poitrine. Pas qu'il se souciait du changement de position.

« Tu disais ? » demanda Marco, et Ace n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de l'homme pour savoir qu'il souriait, sa voix en était la preuve suffisante. Il le frappa.

« La ferme » ordonna-t-il sans conviction, ses yeux se levant vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait. « Il est tard, on devrait aller attraper le dîner. »

« Oui » acquiesça Marco, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea. « Ace ? »

« Ouais ? »

« On couche ensemble à partir de maintenant. » Ace était sur le point de lui dire à quel point c'était stupide de dire ça après ce qu'ils venaient de faire quand Marco continua : « Et je ne parle pas de sexe, mais de _dormir._ »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis d'accord ? » demanda-t-il, plus par obligation d'argumenter qu'autre chose.

« Je n’ai pas besoin de ton accord. Je suis un pirate, ça me convient parfaitement de prendre les choses par la force » déclara Marco, et Ace était presque sûr, malgré le ton impassible de la voix, qu'il le taquinait.

« Vraiment ? Pour quoi faire ? Vous, les pirates, ne prenez pas la peine de voler des choses si vous n’en obtenez rien. »

Marco rigola.

« Je te l'ai dit, tu es un chauffage ambulant. »

Ace grogna, parce qu’il n’aimait pas être appelé ainsi, et si c’était la seule raison qu'il allait donner, il le pousserait et dormirait aussi loin de lui qu’avant.

Comme s’il sentait son agacement - ce qui était très probable puisque Marco était un utilisateur Haki - le bras du pirate se resserra autour de lui.

« D'ailleurs, si je veux un autre round, je n'ai qu'à faire… » Soudain le monde tourna autour d'Ace et il se retrouva allongé face contre terre, le cul maintenu en l'air par deux mains tenant ses hanches et une bite pas tout à fait indifférente appuyée contre la fente entre ses fesses. « …ceci. »

Soudainement, Ace réalisa qu’ils ne pourraient pas manger bientôt. Même si, pour une fois, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.


	10. Chapter 10

Ace retomba sur la poitrine de Marco, en sueur, haletant et avec la bite de l'homme, maintenant au repos, toujours enfouie à l'intérieur de lui. C’était la deuxième séance d’entraînement de la journée qui se terminait par une relation sexuelle. Il se mit à l'aise et Marco se glissa hors de lui.

Ace glissa sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au sol mais la tête et la moitié du corps reposant sur Marco - le blond était un oreiller très confortable - et un de ses bras l'entoura, la main se posant sur sa tête pour s'emmêler dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

« Tu sais, on devrait faire autre chose que baiser. »

Marco rigola.

« C'est toi qui as décidé de me monter quand tu as réussi à me maîtriser. Pas que je me plaigne »

« Oui, eh bien, toi, tu étais déjà dur. » Ace l'avait été aussi, mais il avait décidé de ne pas le mentionner. Marco pourrait le faire, bien sûr, que le jeune homme sache qu'il l'avait remarqué, mais il était de trop bonne humeur pour commencer une dispute sur qui a sauté sur l'autre en premier pour cette fois.

« Très bien, discutons, alors. »

« Discuter ? » demanda Ace.

C’était quelque chose qui avait surpris Ace depuis le début, à quel point Marco était disposé à engager une conversation avec lui. En le regardant, il aurait pensé que l'homme n'était pas du genre à parler à un étranger, et un Marine en plus, facilement - son apparence ennuyée ne donnait pas cette impression - mais maintenant, Ace savait que Marco détestait s'ennuyer.

« De quoi ? »

Une des mains de Marco glissa le long du corps d'Ace et vint se poser contre le bras gauche du garçon. Il se crispa et, avant même que le pirate ne parle, le Marine savait déjà ce que son partenaire allait demander.

« Quel est le sens du S barré ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ce n'est pas juste une faute d'orthographe ? » grogna Ace, parce que c'était ce que la plupart des gens supposaient. Soit ça, soit qu'il voulait faire une déclaration stupide sur la façon dont son nom devait être prononcé.

« Tu aurais tué le tatoueur avant qu'il n'aille aussi loin. » Ace put entendre le sourire narquois dans la voix de Marco et sourit également.

« Pas faux. » Ace discuta un instant s'il devait dire autre chose, et il décida finalement de le faire. « C'est un mémorial. »

Il y eut un long silence dans lequel le garçon se distrayait en regardant le contraste du tatouage du blond avec sa peau. Lorsque Marco parla ensuite, il prit Ace complètement par surprise.

« Sabo ? »

Ace leva la tête si vite qu'il faillit se faire le coup du lapin.

« Comment as-tu- ! » Bien sûr, se souvint Ace soudainement, il avait déjà mentionné Sabo. Il était surpris que l'homme s'en souvienne. Il se rallongea sur la poitrine de Marco. « Oui, Sabo. »

La main sur son tatouage commença à bouger en cercles doux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Ace ne savait pas pourquoi il le fit. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que tous ceux qui savaient avaient été présents ou avaient été prévenus immédiatement après par les bandits comme Makino et Pépé ; c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire auparavant ; ou peut-être parce que la seule personne avec laquelle il avait parlé de Sabo était Luffy.

Ace commença à parler.

Il raconta comment il avait rencontré Sabo au terminal Grey à leur cinquième anniversaire, leurs aventures pour gagner un trésor pour le futur bateau pirate de Sabo et devenir plus fort, après avoir rencontré Luffy des années plus tard. Il parla de l'incident avec Polchemy, du lien en tant que frères, du père de Sabo, des Bluejam Pirates et du sacrifice de Sabo pour protéger Ace et Luffy. Il revit l'incendie de Grey Terminal en racontant l'histoire, il hésita lorsqu'il atteignit le passage sur le bateau de Sabo et il ne mentionna presque pas la lettre.

Pendant tout ce temps, Marco n'avait pas dit un mot. Il resserra ses bras autour d’Ace et écouta.

  
  


* * *

  
  


L'atmosphère sur le Moby Dick, comme sur tous les autres navires des Pirates de Barbe Blanche, était sombre. C'était comme s'ils étaient à un enterrement, et, se dit Barbe Blanche, c'était le cas d'une certaine manière.

« Il ne reste plus que cinq îles. Aucune d'entre elles n'est habitées. »

Le capitaine hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris les paroles de son fils, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais l'océan devant eux.

Il ne restait plus que deux hommes à retrouver : Marco et William. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucun survivant jusqu'à présent.

Barbe Blanche vit un oiseau s'envoler au loin et un sourire amer et ironique s'empara de ses lèvres.

Encore une fois, l'homme le plus fort du monde maudit l'existence des menottes de granit marin.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Marco reposa le bol d'eau maintenant vide et retourna vers le matelas de fortune faits à partir des voiles. Ces deux dernières nuits, Ace et lui avaient dormi ensemble, ce qui voulait dire que Marco n'avait plus besoin de couverture, bien que la présence des feux soient restés inchangés.

Il faisait vraiment chaud de dormir à côté d'Ace, même s'ils étaient tous les deux nus. Cela avait été une décision rapide, car il était plus facile de rester nu que de se déshabiller puis de se rhabiller à chaque fois.

Marco s'enroula autour de la forme étalée d'Ace et ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur le tatouage exposé du garçon.

Un homme si étrange, quelqu'un qui était prêt à aider ses frères pour devenir des pirates, malgré le fait qu'il refuse lui-même d’en devenir un. Ils avaient essayé de le convaincre de nombreuses fois, avait dit Ace.

Malgré tout ce que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avait dit, il restait encore de nombreux mystères, en particulier la raison pour laquelle il était devenu Marine. Marco pouvait penser à très peu de personnes qui occuperaient ce rôle encore moins bien que lui.

Et, en tant que Marine et pirate, ils redeviendraient bientôt des ennemis. C'était une perspective que Marco n'aimait pas.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Bien qu’il ne se définisse pas comme stupide - certainement pas au même niveau que son imbécile de petit frère - Ace n’eut aucun mal à admettre qu’il n’avait pas l'habitude de réfléchir en profondeur à beaucoup de choses. Maintenant, cependant, il était justement en train de le faire.

Il avait eu quelque chose en tête ces derniers jours, une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi pour le moment car il avait été par ailleurs très occupé. Les mots que Marco lui avait dit la première fois qu’ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles lui étaient revenus à l’esprit le lendemain matin et ils n’étaient pas partis depuis.

Finalement, alors qu'ils venaient juste de finir de déjeuner, Ace décida d'exprimer ses pensées.

« Marco, ce que tu as dit, que ça n’avait pas de sens si je ne voulais pas… qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire ? Est-ce que _ça_ » Ace indiqua leurs corps nus, « voulait dire quelque chose ? »

Ce sens particulier des mots de Marco n'était pas venu à l'esprit d'Ace lorsqu'il les avait laissés le convaincre.

Marco lui sourit, et l’absence de suffisance ou de tout autre trait auto-satisfait dans son expression dit à Ace que l’homme n’avait pas dit cela dans l’intention de le manipuler de quelque manière que ce soit. Il aurait même simplement glissé sa langue.

« Et si je dis oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? »

Ace cligna des yeux, car même s'il s'attendait à une réponse, cela l'étonnait toujours. Qu'est-ce que Marco _voulait_ , sinon du sexe et une trêve peu orthodoxe ?

« Oui ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu me plais. »

Bon, alors Marco avait dit cela auparavant, mais Ace avait interprété les mots dans le sens le plus physique et sexuel du terme. Dans cette situation, cependant, il ne pouvait pas leur appliquer ce sens.

« _Je_ te plais » répéta le garçon, plus pour lui que pour Marco. Il était quelqu'un d'assez gentil, du moins en grande partie, lui avait-on dit tant de fois. Mais les gens qui _l'aimaient_ , lui, le Marine à moitié fou, pouvaient être comptés avec les doigts d'une main.

Marco ne répondit pas, non pas qu’il y avait vraiment une réponse à donner comme il l’avait déjà dit, et les mots suivants de l’homme abordèrent un sujet complètement différent.

« Dis-moi, Ace, pourquoi aimes-tu être un Marine ? »

« C'est un travail, je suppose. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Marco avait déjà essayé d'en parler avant, mais Ace ne comprenait pas pourquoi il remettait ça sur le tapis maintenant. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait simplement pas s'étendre sur ce qu'il lui avait demandé. « Il y a des gens sympas et tout. »

Et Ace aimait même certains — très rare — officiers supérieurs. La plupart étaient des connards, cependant.

« C'est tout ? » Ace acquiesça. « Pas par besoin de faire respecter la justice ? De punir les criminels ? »

Ace rit sous cape. Il aurait éclaté de rire, voire se serait moqué, mais il avait l'impression que Marco essayait d'être sérieux là.

« Nah, je m'en fiche de ça » répondit-il honnêtement. Son manque de motivation pour la cause des Marines lui avait déjà causé des ennuis plus d’une fois. « Les combats sont amusants, bien sûr, et il y a de véritables trous du cul, alors je suppose que je veux les vaincre. »

Cette fois, Marco eut l'air satisfait, mais Ace n'eut pas la chance de se demander pourquoi, avant d'être pris de court par les prochains mots de l'homme.

« T'as déjà pensé à devenir un pirate ? »


	11. Chapter 11

_« T'as déjà pensé à devenir un pirate ? »_

Il n’y eu pas d’éclatement violent, pas de hurlement, pas même de rire. Ace lui jeta simplement un regard. Long et déconcerté, pendant ce qui devait être l’une des plus longues minutes de la vie de Marco. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, l'homme se serait détourné du regard intense qui lui était adressé.

« Rejoindre les Pirates de Barbe Blanche, tu veux dire ? » demanda finalement Ace d'une voix douce et Marco hocha la tête, à la fois pour confirmer et pour marquer sa reconnaissance que le silence soit terminé. Le garçon secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas devenir un pirate. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » l'interrogea Marco. Maintenant, c'était lui qui était confus, là. Ace venait d'admettre qu'il ne se souciait pas de la justice, et Marco était presque sûr de ne pas tomber dans la catégorie des "trous du cou" dans son esprit, si leurs interactions signifiaient quelque chose, et donc il ne savait pas quel pouvait être le problème.

« Tu as peur que ton grand-père essaie de te tuer ? Père peut le gérer et je peux aussi me défendre contre lui. » dit-il, exprimant la première option possible qui lui vint à l'esprit. Le frère d’Ace était un pirate, c’était vrai, mais Marco supposait que Garp réagirait beaucoup plus mal si l'un de ses petits-fils quittait les Marines pour devenir un pirate plutôt que s'il celui-ci avait toujours voulu le devenir.

Ace rigola, le son sortant étrangement amer, et secoua la tête.

« Non c'est pas ça. Même si Pépé essayait de me faire revenir dans la Marine. Je ne peux pas, vraiment. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » insista Marco, et Ace gigota sous son regard. Ace ne _gigotait_ pas, il ne le faisait pas même quand haïssait le blond, et c’est cette réaction qui inquiéta vraiment Marco et confirma son soupçon qu'il louper quelque chose. « Ace… »

« Tu n'apprécieras pas. » marmonna Ace et, s'ils n'avaient pas été seuls dans une clairière, Marco ne l'aurait pas entendu.

« Essaye. »

Il vit Ace hésiter, allant même jusqu’à se mordre la lèvre inférieure, et cette action aurait suffi à Marco pour l’embrasser si la situation n’était pas si manifestement grave.

« Bien. N'oublie pas que je t'ai prévenu. »

Marco acquiesça. À en juger par l’état actuel de la conversation, il s’attendait à ce qu’Ace détourne les yeux pour avouer tout ce qui l’avait tellement convaincu de ne pas devenir un pirate, mais Ace ne le fit pas, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Marco l'admirait pour ça.

« Tu connais Gol D. Roger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Marco acquiesça une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le vrai nom du roi des pirates, chose rarement connue de nos jours, mais il devina que c’était ce à quoi on pouvait s’attendre du petit-fils de Garp.

« C'était mon père. »

Marco le regarda. Ace lui lança un regard de défi. Marco éclata de rire.

« H-Hé ! Pourquoi tu ris ?! » cria Ace, et Marco essaya de s'arrêter.

« C’est ce qui t’inquiète le plus ? » demanda-t-il entre deux gloussements, posant une main sur son ventre. Voyant le regard d'Ace, il réussit finalement à se calmer. « Pourquoi ça t'empêcherait d'être un pirate ? »

Le regard que lui lança Ace indiqua clairement que le garçon le croyait stupide d'avoir posé cette question. Marco se mordit les lèvres pour arrêter un autre éclat de rire.

« Parce que je serais comme lui. » avoua Ace, renfrogné.

Cette déclaration fit réfléchir Marco. C'était une affaire importante pour Ace ; même s'il trouvait la raison absurde, il devait s'y attaquer sérieusement.

« Et ce serait une mauvaise chose ? »

« Bien sûr que ça le serait ! » cria Ace. « Je ne veux pas être comme cet enfoiré ! »

Ace commença à se lever et Marco le prit par l'avant-bras pour l'arrêter.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu sur lui, mais Roger n’était pas un mauvais gars. Un idiot ? Bien sûr, mais pas un connard. Cependant, devenir un pirate ne signifiait pas devenir lui. Tu es toi, pas ton père. »

Ace cligna des yeux et si Marco avait pensé plus tôt que le garçon semblait confus, c’était parce qu’il n’avait pas vu le regard qu’il lui lançait maintenant. C’était comme s’il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mots.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? » Marco secoua la tête, lui souriant doucement. « Pourquoi ? Vous étiez pas ennemis avec son équipage ? »

« Nous étions en quelque sorte des amis aussi. Père et Roger ont bu ensemble presque autant de fois qu'ils se sont battus. »

Voyant qu'Ace ne semblait toujours pas savoir quoi penser de tout ça, Marco se pencha en avant et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu n’as pas à répondre maintenant. Penses-y, d'accord ? Tu es toi, quoi que tu choisisses de faire de ta vie. »

* * *

Ace se retourna dans le lit de fortune que les voiles formaient, posant sa tête une fois de plus sur la poitrine d'un Marco endormi.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait dit à Marco. C'était son secret, et s'il était entendu par une mauvaise oreille, cela signifierait sa condamnation à mort. Sengoku était le seul Marine à savoir et les seules personnes à qui Ace ne l’ait jamais dit étaient Luffy et Sabo. Alors, pourquoi s’était-il confié à Marco si facilement ? Certes, le pirate ne pouvait pas entrer dans une base Marine et le remettre avec un ruban autour du cou - eh bien, techniquement, il le pouvait, mais Ace lui faisait confiance. C'était un concept bizarre pour lui.

 _« Tu es toi, quoi que tu choisisses de faire de ta vie._ »

Avait-il déjà choisi ? _Vraiment_ choisi ? Sabo aurait dit que non, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il était vrai qu'il avait choisi de devenir un Marine, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé l'idée d'être un pirate - l'ombre de Roger, et le risque d'être perçu comme un simple « fils du roi des pirates » avaient toujours pesé lourd dans sa tête. Ace avait envie de voir le monde depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, de s'éloigner de la petite forêt où il avait grandi, caché de ce même monde – et, sans la voie des pirates ouverte, les Marines semblaient être la seule option.

Cette croyance ne s'était que renforcée après ce qui s'était passé avec les Bluejam Pirates à Grey Terminal. Les pirates étaient des ordures. Mais Luffy était un pirate.

Marco était un pirate.

Tous les pirates étaient-ils vraiment des salopards ? Parce que cette croyance allait généralement de pair avec celle affirmant que les Marines étaient les gentils. Mais Ace savait que, même s'il y avait de bonnes personnes dans la Marine, il y avait _aussi_ beaucoup de connards.

Mais où cette réalisation l'avait-t-elle amené ? Même si Ace acceptait que les pirates n'étaient pas en soi des méchants, des monstres ou des trous du cul, pourrait-il, _lui,_ devenir un pirate ?

Le voulait-il ?

* * *

Thatch s'était endormi dans la chambre de Marco. Même si dormir fût un bien grand mot, car il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir plus de trois heures de repos relatif par nuit depuis le début de cet enfer.

Il fixait surtout la pièce et laissait son esprit vagabonder. Pour la chambre du commandant responsable de la première division qui maintenait l'équipage en marche, l'endroit était en désordre. Des papiers entassés sur le bureau tellement au hasard que Thatch doutait qu'il puisse y trouver quoi que ce soit s'il le voulait, des vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, des livres entassés sans ordre sur les étagères avec des papiers collés dessus ...

Les yeux de Thatch errèrent vers la pièce de bois usée sur le mur derrière le bureau où Marco éraflé le talon de sa sandale quand il travaillait. Il pouvait presque imaginer son ami marmonner tout seul en grattant quelque chose sur un papier.

L'homme tourna la tête et enfouit son visage dans la partie froide de l'oreiller sur lequel il ne s'était pas reposé.

* * *

« Marco » appela Ace, et Marco se détourna de l'endroit où il avait attaché la corde à laquelle leurs vêtements étaient maintenant suspendus pour sécher.

« Ouais ? »

« Comment c'est ? D'être un pirate, je veux dire. »

Marco sourit et s'approcha de lui.

« C'est génial » dit l'homme en se laissant tomber à côté d'Ace sur l'herbe. « Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. La plupart du temps. »

« La plupart du temps ? » demanda Ace, curieux.

« Il y a des choses à faire pour garder un navire en marche, tu sais, et tout le monde doit aider. En outre, pendant la bataille, les gens doivent suivre les ordres lorsqu'ils sont donnés, et les ordres du capitaine doivent être exécutés, mais à part ça, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Il n’y a qu’une règle absolue dans notre équipage. »

« Et c'est ? »

« Ne pas tuer un membre de l'équipage. Si tu le fais, tu es _mort_. » Marco dit ça avec une telle véhémence Ace se rappela l’importance de l’équipage pour les Pirates de la Barbe Blanche. C’était une famille, et plus Ace apprenait à leur sujet, plus il réalisait à quel point ils leur ressemblaient à lui et ses propres frères. On ne touche pas à leur famille si on tient à la vie.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le silence.

« Si je devenais un pirate, » déclara finalement Ace « je devrais révéler qui je suis. Je ne veux pas risquer que des gens m'apprécient pour me haïr plus tard une fois qu'ils l'auront découvert. Je ne sais pas si le gouvernement le ferait savoir non plus. Et puis… » Un doigt sur ses lèvres l'arrêta. Le garçon leva les yeux vers Marco. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était en train de parler à ses genoux.

« Je ne pense pas que quiconque te détestera pour ça. Et s'ils le font, je leur botterai le cul. »

Ace secoua la tête.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi. »

Ce fut Marco qui secoua la tête cette fois.

« Je ne le dis pas seulement parce que tu es mon amant. Père est aussi haï que Roger, je parie qu'au fond d'Impel Down, il y a autant de gens qui le haïssent que de gens qui ont célébré la mort de Roger. Te haïr d'être le fils de Roger, c'est comme nous haïr parce que nous sommes les fils de Barbe Blanche. Et haïr une personne pour être l'enfant de quelqu'un est ridicule, de toute façon. »

Ace acquiesça, car il n'avait pas de mots pour réfuter cet argument. Puis il réalisa quelque chose d'autre que l'autre avait dit.

 _Amant_. Marco l'avait appelé son amant.

L'atmosphère lourde de la conversation s'estompa quelque peu et un petit sourire étira les lèvres d'Ace. Marco lui avait donné beaucoup de matière à réfléchir, mais pour le moment le jeune homme se pencha en avant et captura les lèvres du pirate.

Il penserait plus tard, maintenant il voulait tester comment son corps réagissait à ces mots, pas seulement avec son esprit.


	12. Chapter 12

Si quelqu'un avait tiré une épée et la faisait pivoter, il aurait probablement été capable de couper les fils de tension qui retenaient tous les membres de l'équipage. Il ne restait pratiquement plus aucune île à fouiller et il leur restait encore deux frères à retrouver. S'ils ne les trouvaient pas dans les prochaines heures, ils étaient à court d'idées sur ce qu'il fallait faire par la suite.

Mais Thatch ne pensait pas à ça, parce que s'il le faisait, il ne pourrait pas résister à l'envie de frapper et de donner des coups de pied à tout ce qui se présenterait. Il était commandant et devait donc garder le contrôle pour le reste de l'équipage.

Parfois, il détestait avoir des responsabilités.

Thatch voulait vraiment détruire quelque chose.

* * *

L'alcool était l’une des possessions matérielles que Barbe Blanche appréciait le plus au monde, mais à ce moment-là, il n’y réfléchit plus lorsque la bouteille qu’il buvait lui tomba des mains et s’écrasa au sol. Il se leva, ne répondant pas aux questions de ses enfants et se rapprocha de la rambarde, où il pouvait voir la petite île qui s'approchait lentement.

« Marco » dit-il, et juste comme ça, l'humeur dépressive qui régnait sur l'équipage depuis deux semaines fut remplacée par de l'excitation, alors que la nouvelle selon laquelle Père avait senti la présence de Marco se répandait à travers le navire. Bientôt, d'autres utilisateurs de Haki purent le sentir aussi, et des matchs - qui dans de nombreux cas se transformèrent en combats - éclatèrent le long du pont pour décider qui irait sur l'île. Quand il devint évident que personne ne voulait rester en arrière - que les résultats des matchs soient maudits - Barbe Blanche ria et déclara qu'ils pouvaient tous y aller ; après tout, c'était une île déserte et il n'y avait pas d'autres navires dont il faudrait s'inquiéter.

À ce stade, quelqu'un avait déjà appelé les autres navires pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Dès qu’ils furent à distance de nage, certains commencèrent à sauter par-dessus bord et à se diriger vers la plage. D'autres descendirent les chaloupes, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas aussi bons nageurs et pour les utilisateurs de fruit du démon.

* * *

Ace fut brusquement réveillé par le sentiment de plus d'une centaine de présences approchant de l'île. Il s'assit sur l'herbe, le corps tendu et prêt à se battre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » murmura-t-il en se tournant vers Marco, déterminé à discuter de ce qu'il fallait faire. Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il vit l'homme endormi, un bras se rapprochant d'Ace, comme s'il voulait récupérer la chaleur perdue. Huh. Ace aurait juré que le Haki de l'observation de Marco était meilleur que le sien. Il déglutit. C'était comme s'il savait déjà qui étaient leurs visiteurs.

Bien sûr, Marco ne se réveillerait pas juste en sentant la présence de ses coéquipiers ; il les connaissait, était habitué à eux et savait qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace.

Soudainement nerveux - il doutait que ce qui allait arriver serait joli pour lui - Ace posa une main sur l’épaule de Marco et le secoua.

« Oi, Marco. » L'homme gémit et Ace dut esquiver la main beaucoup trop agile qui tentait de le tirer vers lui. « Réveille-toi, ton équipage est là. »

Et juste comme ça, les yeux de Marco s'ouvrirent. Une seconde plus tard, il était assis à côté d'Ace et un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Après tout ce temps, ces idiots nous ont enfin trouvés. » Malgré ses mots, Ace pouvait dire qu'il était à la fois heureux et immensément soulagé d'être enfin en présence de son équipage.

Ace lui-même se sentait partagé par la situation. Il était content pour Marco, vraiment, mais il n’était pas impatient de les rencontrer. En plus du fait qu'il était un Marine, il savait qu'il était probable que quelqu'un le reconnaîtrait - parce qu’il avait été un peu _chaleureux_ pendant la bataille, et autant il détestait en quelque sorte cette petite île ennuyeuse, autant elle lui manquerait.

« Ace. »

« Ouais ? » Il se tourna pour regarder Marco, qui s'était penché plus près de lui pendant qu'il était distrait.

« Je ne te demande pas de te décider _maintenant_ , mais qu'en est-il de faire d'un tour sur l'île voisine ? »

Oh, Ace ne le refusait pas. Non seulement cela ne le dérangerait pas de passer plus de temps avec Marco, mais il refusait de reprendre ses tentatives de construction d'un radeau, même si on le menaçait.

« Et je suppose que tu utiliseras ce temps pour essayer de me convaincre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Marco sourit.

« C'est bon de voir que tu me connais. »

Ace rigola et, juste parce qu'il le pouvait, entraîna Marco dans un baiser qui devint rapidement très chaud. Bien sûr, ce fut le moment où le premier groupe de pirates choisit de pénétrer dans la clairière.

« Bordel de merde. »

Ils se séparèrent, un sourire clairement amusé sur les lèvres de Marco, et se tournèrent vers les hommes. Il y avait quelques expressions assez amusantes parmi eux, mais l'homme à la tête du groupe, celui qui avait lâché la phrase précédente, arborait une combinaison impressionnante de soulagement extrême, de colère et de contrariété.

 _Thatch, commandant de la quatrième division_ , se rappela le cerveau d'Ace.

« Salut, les gars » les accueillit Marco, se levant pour le faire. Il donna un coup de main à Ace, qui l'accepta parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait s’ils avaient été seuls et il n’allait pas laisser l'équipage les affecter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _fous_ ? » demanda Thatch, la colère prenant le dessus de ses émotions. « On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi, et toi, tu baisais un beau gosse ici » Ace grogna à la description, mais fut ignoré, « pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Pas vraiment » dit Marco, et Thatch cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu. Le blond laissa la colère de l’autre s’atténuer légèrement avant d’ajouter : « la partie baise est assez récente ».

Cette fois, c'était Thatch qui grogna, levant les mains en l'air. Les dix autres hommes du groupe semblaient presque soulagés, même si certains avait l'air amusés et que d’autres avaient une expression qui pouvait être lue comme quelque chose comme : « Tout est de retour à la normal ».

Ace craignait qu'un silence gênant ne tombe, mais Thatch s'en occupa en signalant quelque chose qui aurait pu assurer une situation délicate à la plupart des gens.

« Vous pourriez vous habiller. »

Dans les faits, ni Marco ni Ace ne se souciaient d'être pris par surprise et s’étaient déshabillés, et aucun des pirates ne semblait y prêter particulièrement attention. Ace se rendit à l'endroit où leurs vêtements avaient été jetés et mit son pantalon, ignorant sa chemise car après les beaux jours de nudité, il ne se voyait pas supporter ce tissu trop serré autour de son torse, puis il alla chercher ses bottes là où elles avaient été jetées à un moment dans la journée.

Au moment où il fut prêt, Marco mettait ses sandales inutilement compliquées et ses coéquipiers avaient erré dans leur camp improvisé, scrutant ce qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre en place.

Thatch le regarda et jeta un coup d'œil curieux à ses vêtements.

« T'es un Marine ? »

« Nan, j’ai vécu ici seul jusqu’à ce que Marco débarque sur la plage » déclara-t-il, parce que, vraiment, il n’y avait personne d’autre que les Marines et les pirates qui auraient pu atterrir ici après cette tempête.

Thatch haussa les sourcils, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un nouveau groupe de pirates arriva à travers les arbres. Cette fois, comme Marco n’était pas nu et enroulé autour d'une personne aussi chaude qu'Ace, il y eut beaucoup de salutations heureuses et soulagées, et le commandant fut bientôt entouré de coéquipiers soulagés.

Ce n’est que quelques minutes plus tard que l’un des nouveaux arrivants remarqua Ace.

« TOI ! » hurla un homme dans la trentaine et un bras tenu en écharpe en pointant sa bonne main vers Ace. Le regard qu'il arborait était une explication suffisante sur l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Ce cri attira bien sûr l’attention de tout le monde.

« Tu le connais ? » Quelqu'un posa la question évidente et stupide.

« C'est le putain de gamin de feu ! »

Les pirates du navire que les Marines avaient combattu devaient en avoir parlé, car, de la même manière, la joyeuse atmosphère disparut, remplacée par une méfiance et les mains se rapprochèrent de leurs armes. Ace remarqua que Thatch, toujours debout près de lui, posait sa main droite sur le manche d'une de ses épées.

« Oh, allez » se moqua Marco et roula des yeux d'une manière qui ne pouvait être que délibérément exagérée, « il est sympa. Arrêtez d'être idiots. »

Marco marcha vers Ace, ignorant les regards soupçonneux dirigés vers lui, son épaule.

« Les gars, je vous présente Ace. Ace, ces idiots sont mes frères. »

Il n’y a pas eu de remerciement pour les demi-présentations de Marco. Au lieu de ça, un homme de deux ans plus âgé qu'Ace pris la parole.

« Marco, tu réalises qui est ce mec, non ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. Il est un Marine et il s'est battu contre nous. Rien de nouveau, combien de nos alliés ont commencé par essayer de nous tuer ? » Ace ne savait pas si cette question était une preuve sur à quel point les Pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient incroyables ou à quel point ils étaient fous. Probablement les deux.

Les pirates se regardèrent, il était clair que ce n’était pas ce qu’ils voulaient dire.

« C’est le petit-fils de Garp. C'était dans le journal. »

Une raillerie de Thatch montra clairement que le commandant ne voyait pas ça comme un problème. Probablement parce qu’étant plus fort, il n’avait pas peur du grand-père d’Ace comme la plupart des pirates.

« Oh, ça. » Marco haussa les épaules. « Et ? » Puis il se tourna vers Ace et le garçon se figea un instant face au regard que l'homme lui lança. Ils ne se connaissaient peut-être pas depuis très longtemps, mais ils avaient passé la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble, et Ace était pratiquement certain d’avoir appris à bien interpréter les expressions de cet homme. C'était une question, comme si on lui demandait la permission de quelque chose, et il ne fallait pas un génie pour savoir de quoi Marco lui demandait la permission.

Ace déglutit. C'était une question de temps, pensa-t-il, avant qu'on ne dévoile le pot aux roses. Il n'était pas idiot, il n'aimait pas le gouvernement et savait qu'il finirait par quitter les Marines, même si - et ce n'était pas très probable, s'il était honnête avec lui-même - il décidait finalement de refuser l'offre de Marco. Mieux valait s’en débarrasser le plus tôt possible.

Il acquiesça.

« Ace est aussi le fils de Roger. »


	13. Chapter 13

Le silence régnait sur la plage et le pont du Moby Dick alors qu’un groupe de membres d’équipage transportait le corps de William - qu’ils venaient de déterrer et de recouvrir d’un drap - à bord.

L’atmosphère qui régnait autour de l’équipage était la plus contradictoire depuis des années : le sombre air de deuil était presque tangible et pourtant, en même temps, ils voulaient tous organiser une fête pour célébrer le retour en vie de Marco.

Thatch, une fois que l'autre commandant fut habillé, avait étreint son frère puis l'avait frappé assez fort pour que sa propre main lui fasse mal, de l'avoir inquiéter alors qu'il prenait beaucoup de bon temps avec un garçon de la Marine.

Depuis quelques minutes, et cela se poursuivrait sans aucun doute une fois que William sera installé à l'infirmerie, l'équipage bavardait comme des adolescentes, car la petite bombe de Marco à propos de son copain de la Marine s'était répandue et tous ceux qui en avaient entendu parler ressentaient le besoin de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre.

Thatch lui-même ne savait pas quoi en penser. Contrairement à beaucoup des membres les plus jeunes et les plus récents de l'équipage qui pensaient généralement que Père et Roger étaient ennemis et considéraient que la relation du garçon avec le regretté Roi des pirates était un problème, Thatch était plus préoccupé par la relation entre Ace et Garp. Bien sûr, être le fils de Roger signifiait que le gosse devait être très fort, mais c'était sa relation avec le vice-amiral qui le rendait vraiment imprévisible. Si le gamin commençait à lancer des boulets de canon, Thatch aurait une sérieuse discussion avec Marco.

Marco semblait aimer le morveux, mais Thatch le tabasserait s’il commençait à débiter des conneries sur la justice.

* * *

« Content de te voir, mon fils. »

Les sourcils d'Ace se contractèrent et il s'empêcha avec peine de les lever.

Il était à peu près sûr que personne ne le croirait s'il leur disait que Barbe Blanche avait étreint son bras droit, soulagé de voir qu'il allait bien. Mais il y avait la preuve juste devant Ace, et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris, pas après tout ce que Marco lui avait dit à propos de lui.

« J'ai entendu quelque chose de très intéressant » dit le capitaine une fois que Marco se retira, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Ace. Le garçon redressa ses épaules. « Le gamin de Roger, hein ? »

« Ouais, ça te pose un problème ? » lâcha Ace, peut-être plus agressivement que prévu. Quelqu'un lui cria d'être plus respectueux.

Barbe Blanche éclata simplement de rire et le traita de gamin effronté. Il semblait sur le point de dire autre chose, mais Marco le regarda et secoua la tête.

Ace était persuadé qu'il avait été sur le point d'être invité à rejoindre l'équipage encore une fois.

* * *

Ace avait été kidnappé.

C’était une bonne chose, bien meilleur que ce que la phrase précédente suggérait. Une fois qu'il était devenu évident que le garçon n'enverrait pas toute la Marine sur l'équipage - et, en réalité, Marco ne pouvait pas reprocher à ses frères de s'inquiéter du fait que le grand-père de son amant était un cinglé notoire - et que le blond leur avait assuré qu’Ace ne les attaquerait, l’équipage fut beaucoup plus disposé à commencer à se détendre autour de lui.

Sans surprise, les autres commandants avaient été les premiers à approcher Ace. Izo avait pris l'initiative de se débarrasser des restes de l'uniforme de la Marine du garçon et avait envoyé un groupe de recherche pour apporter les vêtements qui lui conviendraient. Il avait décidé de laisser Ace torse nu, ce que Marco approuva.

En ce moment, Thatch essayait de faire boire Ace - la plupart des membres de l'équipage étaient déjà saouls à ce moment-là et il y avait même des personnes inconscientes - et Marco était partagé entre le désir de voir son amant sous les effets de l’alcool et sa curiosité, se demandant si cela pourrait même arriver ou si ses capacités de feu brûlaient simplement l’alcool avant qu’il puisse avoir n’importe quel effet sur lui. Il était également possible que saouler Ace soit pratiquement impossible, car il était plus intéressé par la nourriture qui se trouvait à portée de main et n’avait plus beaucoup de temps pour boire.

« Il a l'air d'un bon garçon. »

Marco leva les yeux sur son père, qui avait fini de manger et qui buvait dans l'une de ses énormes bouteilles de saké. L'homme sembla distinctement amusé à la vue de Thatch qui tentait d'enlever à Ace son bol de nouilles assez longtemps pour lui enfoncer un pichet d'alcool dans la gorge. L’autre main de Barbe Blanche, celle qui ne tenait pas la bouteille, était appuyée sur le dos de Marco autant que sa taille le lui permettait.

Marco avait peut-être agi comme un gamin collant de cinq ans pendant toute la fête et utilisait la jambe de Père comme siège.

« Oui, il l'est. » Il prit un verre de sa propre bouteille. « Bien qu'il ne ressemble pas beaucoup à Roger. »

« Est-ce bon ou mauvais ? »

« Bon. Il n’est pas aussi idiot. »

Barbe Blanche se mit à rire.

« Ce n'est pas difficile. »

* * *

Ace se laissa tomber sur le lit de Marco et soupira de bonheur en étirant ses bras des deux côtés. Ça lui avait manqué de manger autant qu'il voulait et en avait profité pleinement. Il devait cependant admettre qu'il s'était trompé lorsqu'il pensait savoir à quoi ressemblait une fête : les Marines étaient vraiment des amateurs comparés aux Pirates de Barbe Blanche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Ace ne prit pas la peine d’ouvrir les yeux à la question de Marco, mais il tourna la tête dans sa direction approximative.

« J'apprends à connaître ton lit. »

« Tu ne vas pas t'endormir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Ace entendit un bruissement de tissu.

« C’est la première fois que nous avons un lit. »

Ace ouvrit les yeux et vit le torse nu de Marco baigné dans la lumière de la lampe de la table de chevet. Il sourit.

« Pas faux. Un lit. Viens ici » ordonna-t-il pratiquement, s'asseyant et enlevant ses bottes.

Ace n’avait pas remarqué que Marco avait ôté ses sandales, mais il l'observa avec intérêt enlevait son pantalon avant de s’asseoir entièrement nu sur le lit à côté de lui.

« Dis-moi, Ace, as-tu déjà été au-dessus ? »

* * *

Ils étaient peut-être à quelques heures de la première île habitée depuis leur sauvetage et Ace devenait nerveux. Il ne voulait pas l’atteindre, il ne voulait certainement pas rester là et se séparer des Pirates de la Barbe Blanche, mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il craignait de demander des choses et était beaucoup plus à l'aise de les recevoir.

Il aurait dû savoir qu’il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter.

À peine une demi-heure plus tard, Barbe Blanche attira son attention alors qu’il déjeunait à côté de Marco dans le réfectoire du navire.

« Tu veux intégrer l'équipage, gamin ? »

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit Ace, sans même prendre un instant pour y réfléchir. À côté de lui, Marco sourit.

Thatch se retourna pour regarder le capitaine.

« Tu es d'accord pour eux ? Ce serait pas de l'inceste ? »

Ace n’hésita même pas avant de lui donner un coup de pied, et personne ne le regarda bizarrement.

* * *

Marco avança prudemment dans les rues presque désertes de la ville, suivi de près par Ace. C'était le milieu de la nuit et l'obscurité et l’absence d'activité leur donnaient une couverture parfaite. Le Moby Dick les attendait, ancré dans une plage presque cachée de l’autre côté de l’île ; ils avaient soigneusement navigué autour de l'île pour s'assurer que personne ne verrait leur navire.

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant pour regarder par-dessus le coin avant de se tourner vers la prochaine rue. Déserte, parfait.

« Bien sûr que je le suis. Ça a l'air amusant » répondit Ace en souriant. Marco sourit en retour et ils continuèrent d'avancer.

Ces derniers jours, les journaux avaient spéculé sur la mort supposée de Marco, dont les explications avaient laissé la place à de nombreux commentaires sur l'immortalité presque légendaire de Marco, ce qui n'était pas bon pour sa réputation. À ce stade, il y avait même eu quelques blagues à son sujet, et un Marine particulièrement courageux et stupide - un contre-amiral occupant la base de cette île où il se trouvait - avait déclaré que sa renommée n'était pas méritée et que si sa prime était élevée, c'était à cause sa position à côté de Barbe Blanche.

Alors, naturellement, réduire cette base de la Marine en poussière était apparu comme le meilleur moyen de réfuter toutes les rumeurs sur sa mort. Qu'il serve également à annoncer le changement de camp d'Ace n'était qu'un avantage.

* * *

Sengoku gémit et profita de l'intimité de son bureau pour laisser tomber sa tête sur le bureau de la manière la plus indigne.

Sur le canapé, Garp se moquait de lui. Oh, le vieil homme avait crié et hurlé - allant même jusqu'à détruire des meubles - quand ils avaient reçu pour la première fois la nouvelle d'Ace attaquant une base de la Marine avec nul autre que le putain de Marco le Phénix, mais le vice-amiral avait alors réalisé que si Ace était attaquer une base de la Marine, c’est parce qu’il était _en vie_ , et il riait son soulagement. Sengoku avait espéré qu'il le ferait quelque part où il ne se trouvait pas.

Le pire, cependant, était que cette situation était désastreuse.

Oh, bien sûr, Sengoku avait pensé que le fait qu'Ace soit né avait été un problème pour commencer, mais le gamin avait ensuite rejoint les Marines - il clamait haut et fort qu'il méprisait les pirates, aussi - et le problème s'était résolu tout seul. C'était un type assez décent, beaucoup plus équilibré mentalement que Garp, mais Sengoku aurait dû savoir que les choses étaient trop belles pour durer. Bien sûr, la petite merde avait dû rencontrer les Pirates du Barbe Blanche qui - et Sengoku ne l’avouerait jamais à voix haute même sous la torture - étaient bien plus honorables que les pirates ordinaires, et avait décidé de les rejoindre.

Ce qui laissait Sengoku avec le problème de justifier sa décision de garder le _fils de Roger_ \- le gouvernement ne le savait pas encore, Ace étant le petit-fils de Garp, il avait suffi d'une vérification des antécédents pour le laisser rejoindre les Marines, mais cela ne leur prendrait pas longtemps pour comprendre une fois qu'ils auront enquêté un peu - et ce devait être quelque chose de mieux que « c'était le petit-fils de mon stupide ami, et cet ami stupide m'avait assuré que le gamin détestait trop les pirates pour suivre les traces de son père ».

Garp pouvait être un idiot irresponsable, et personne ne serait surpris de constater qu'il allait protéger le fils de l'homme censé être son pire ennemi, mais les gens s'attendaient à ce que Sengoku en soit responsable.

L'amiral en chef se leva et se dirigea vers le canapé. Tout d’abord, il dut virer le grand-père soulagé de son bureau avant d'être tenté de tuer l’un des plus grands héros du monde.

* * *

Tout le monde autour de la table se retourna, surpris, quand une voix presque hystérique coupa toutes les conversations pour regarder le jeune homme blond qui tenait un journal dans une de ses mains gantées, des larmes traînant, sans contrôle, le long de ses joues.

La fille à côté de lui bougea sur son siège pour poser une main sur son épaule.

« Hey, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« R-Rien » la rassura. Malgré ses larmes et son bégaiement, il sembla extrêmement soulagé.

Sabo retourna le journal pour montrer la page de couverture à son amie, un grand sourire se posant sur son visage. Là, en énormes lettres en gras, était marqué _Le Phénix, Vif_ et dans la ligne en-dessous, écrits en caractères légèrement plus petits, _Le Petit-fils du Héros, un Pirate ?_ La majeure partie de la page était prise par une photo de Marco le Phénix et du garçon dont il fut annoncé quelques jours auparavant qu'il était le petit-fils de Garp, Portgas D. Ace, se tenant dos à dos et souriant dans ce qui semblait être une conversation amicale.

« C'est ton frère ? » demanda Koala, en souriant. Sabo avait été tellement inquiet… elle était vraiment heureuse de voir qu'Ace allait bien.

« Oui, et on dirait qu'il a entendu raison. » Il tourna le papier pour le regarder. « Peut-être que je devrais envoyer de l'alcool aux Pirates de Barbe Blanche en remerciement. »

* * *

Nami parcourait le journal au petit-déjeuner, les coudes appuyés sur la table et les pages entre ses mains, lorsqu'elle entendit une exclamation et que le papier lui fut arrachée des mains.

Ennuyée - elle pensait au moins que le journal serait à l'abri de son imbécile de capitaine, car il se moquait bien de l'actualité mondiale - elle lança son meilleur regard de la mort à Luffy et était sur le point de l'arracher quand elle s'arrêta, ébranlée par l'énorme sourire qui barrait son visage alors qu'il regardait la page de couverture.

« Luffy ? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Son capitaine éclata de rire.

« Regarde, Nami ! » Il tourna le papier et désigna le Marine devenu pirate sur la photo. « C'est Ace, mon frère ! »

Nami cligna des yeux.

« ... D'accord. »

Elle ne devrait vraiment pas être surprise de voir qu'un type fou et ridiculement fort était lié à Luffy.

Son capitaine regarda la photo et ria à nouveau.

« Je devrais lui acheter un chapeau. »

**Fin**


End file.
